Majestad, ¿y su sirviente?
by Kokoa Baskerville
Summary: Cuando Nezumi le dejo, Shion se dirigió a su casa, con Karan, su madre. Las cámaras de seguridad habían grabado todo, y Shion se convirtió en héroe. Le devolvieron todos sus privilegios y fue enviado a Kronos, donde le dieron la mayor educación. Cada tanto, visitaba la morada de Nezumi en el bloque Oeste, con la esperanza de que el pelinegro hubiera vuelto. ¿Lograra verle?
1. Esperanza

Nezumi, Nezumi, Nezumi…- Shion se despertó sudando, otra vez el mismo sueño.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había visto al chico de ojos grises. Habían pasado dos años, y aun recordaba la calidez de los labios que se posaron en los suyos.

Nezumi…- dijo con un hilo de voz, se acomodó en la almohada, y puso sus dedos en los labios, intentando imitar aquella sensación. Pero no, no era lo mismo, soltó un suspiro. Se sentó lentamente, viendo cada esquina de aquella pequeña habitación. Los libros, el piano casi destruido, el calentador, el sillón, todo estaba ahí, igual a como lo había estado cuando lo habitaba el ratón.

Cuando Nezumi le dejo, Shion se dirigió a su casa, con Karan, su madre. Las cámaras de seguridad habían grabado todo, y Shion se convirtió en héroe. Le devolvieron todos sus privilegios y fue enviado a Kronos, donde le dieron la mayor educación. Dado a su capacidad mental, lo mandaron a Universidad, de donde se graduó con honores en un año. El albino se convirtió en doctor, quería asegurarse de que nunca nadie volviera a cometer las mismas aberraciones.

Cada tanto, visitaba la morada de Nezumi en el bloque Oeste, que ahora se había convertido en un pueblo fantasma, dado que el mismo, se aseguró de que todos los habitantes fueran enviados a No.6, con la esperanza de que el pelinegro hubiera vuelto. Pero nunca hasta la fecha había vuelto.

Inukashi se mudó con todos sus perros a No.5. Rikiga salía con su madre. Todos eran felices, o al menos, eso quería pensar.

Shion se levantó de la cama lentamente con una terrible jaqueca. Los rubíes que tenía por ojos se veían nublados, sus pasos eran lentos y su respiración pausada. Estaba como en otro mundo, sonrió idílicamente pensando en la vez que bailo con Nezumi en aquella habitación. En ese momento era feliz, no tenía la menor idea del dolor. Ahora sí, ahora lo sabía a la perfección.

A sus dieciocho años, parecía un zombie, todo en el día lo hacía mecánicamente, tenía alucinaciones, perseguía a cada ratón que se cruzara por su camino… ¿eso era vida?

Shion se dirigió al pequeño baño, era una mañana fría de invierno, estaba de vacaciones, y pensaba pasar todo ese tiempo en aquella habitación. Se lavó la cara, y miro lo terrible que se veía, rio sarcásticamente

Estoy hecho un asco- susurro. Escucho la puerta abriéndose, sus ojos brillaron y su corazón

Palpitaba a mil por hora, salió rápidamente del baño, esperando encontrarse con los ojos grises que tanto amaba, pero no, se encontró con unos pequeños ojos cafés.

Sabía que estarías aquí- soltó Rikiga melancólico.

Señor Rikiga…- dijo tristemente Shion bajando la mirada.

Lamento haberte desilusionado… ¿y cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas papá? – rio un poco y puso su mano en el albino cabello del chico.- Shion.

¿sí?- dijo lentamente y sin ganas.

Quedándote aquí no lograras nada.

… ¿quedándome aquí…? No logro comprender bien lo que intenta decirme.- respondió posando sus rubíes en los ojos del otro con una mirada pensativa.

Digo que, el no volverá. Tienes que buscarle, o no volverás a verlo. – dijo seriamente.

Ya lo había pensado… Pero… ¿Dónde puedo buscarlo? No sé dónde puedo buscarle, y mi mejor solución es esperarlo.

No volverá, podrías morirte sin volver a verlo si lo esperas aquí.- dijo esbozando una levísima sonrisa.

¿sabe dónde podría estar, Señor Rikiga? Si tiene una idea, dígamela, se lo imploro, ya no puedo soportar este dolor.

No.5 ahí lo encontraras, vive con Inukashi a las afueras de la misma.

Shion se quedó paralizado, no podía contestar, no podía decir que era lo que sentía. Se abalanzo a los brazos de Rikiga y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

Gracias, papá, gracias…- solo pudo decir eso, entre sollozos.

Rikiga no contesto, solo lo abrazo más fuerte y espero a que el albino se tranquilizase. Paso un tiempo, hasta que la respiración de este se empezó a nivelar.

¿Cómo lo supo…?- es lo primero que logro articular.

Logre contactarme con Inukashi, ella ya está esperándote.

¿está esperándome?- dijo levantando la vista, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

sí, ella fue la que me llamo, me dijo que Nezumi estaba algo… bueno ya lo sabrás tu cuando llegues, hijo.

¿Nezumi sabe que iré?- pregunto sonriendo

No, no lo sabe, es sorpresa. Ahora- saco un boleto de su bolsillo- tienes que partir ya o el avión te dejara, y tendrás que ir en el vuelo de mañana.- le dijo mirándolo fraternalmente

El chico no supo que decir, sentía que se desmayaba de felicidad.

Gracias…- logro decir mientras sollozaba y empezaba a acurrucarse en el pecho de Rikiga

No es nada, pero decía en serio lo del vuelo, vámonos ya.- le sonrió y se encamino a la puerta.

Shion le siguió el paso, y cerró la puerta, afirmándose a sí mismo que un día volvería con Nezumi ahí. Subió cuidadosamente las escaleras, como si fuese a romperlas con sus pisadas, y vio el paisaje cubierto de nieve. Rikiga ya lo estaba esperando en su auto. El viaje al aeropuerto fue completamente en silencio, nadie hablo. Shion se pellizcaba constantemente para ver si estaba en un sueño, pero no, era real.

Puso un pie en el aeropuerto, y escucho como su avión estaba a punto de salir. Rikiga tomo su mano y corrió con el hacia su avión. Al llegar a este le dio un papelito

Es la dirección de Inukashi.- dijo soltándole una sonrisa.

Mil gracias…- no sabía que decir.

Ya te dije que no me agradezcas, un padre haría lo que fuera por su hijo.

Pero aun así, gracias- lo abrazo, y sintió por primera vez en su vida, lo que era tener un padre. Rikiga era sin dudas un buen hombre. Se abrazaron y Shion subió, sin ningún equipaje al avión.


	2. Un baile

Nezumi, Nezumi, ¡Nezumi!- gritaba Inukashi intentando despertar al ratón.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me has levantado tan temprano?- dijo el pelinegro somnoliento mientras ponía sus pies en el frio piso.

Hoy voy a limpiar la casa a fondo, ayer me pico una pulga en el sillón, y sabes cómo me molestan a mí y a mis perros.- dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

¿y que tiene que ver eso con que me levante?- dijo apretando las mejillas de la chica- tus pucheros no son tiernos. –dijo con un tono irónico.

No te quiero hoy en la casa.- dijo apartando con brusquedad las manos de Nezumi- puedes volver en la noche.

Tienes mucha fuerza- dijo viendo sus manos- a pesar de que seas una chica- soltó en un tono seductor y susurro a su oído- no sé porque me lo ocultaste tanto tiempo.

Ya, vístete y lárgate. No quiero ver tu presencia hoy por aquí. –dijo molesta señalando la puerta.

Muy bien, de igual forma, hoy tengo una obra.- dijo mirando con sus grises ojos a la chica.

Deja de parlotear y ve a travestirte, Eve- soltó como un gruñido la chica resaltando el nombre Eve.

Nezumi sulfurado tomo ropa al azar y se metió al cuarto de baño. Inukashi se regocijo de su logro, no pensaba que sería tan fácil deshacerse de él. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí a toda costa, pronto llegaría Shion, y quería que fuera una sorpresa. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con los tres pequeños ratones durmiendo plácidamente en un sillón. Se le había pasado ese pequeño detalle.

Quiero que te lleves también a los ratones.- dijo autoritaria, pero nerviosa.

No pensaba dejártelos- contesto el chico desde el baño.- sal de mi habitación. A menos que me quieras ver desnudo, y bueno, no te culparía si así fuese.- rio.

Inukashi se ruborizo y salió rápidamente de la alcoba.

Todo tiene que salir perfecto.- dijo la morena sorprendiéndose a sí misma de sus palabras- solo quiero agradecerle a Nezumi por cantarle a mi Ma cuando murió.- dijo poniéndose las manos en las mejillas y sacudiendo frenéticamente la cabeza.

¿Pensando en mí?- soltó risueño el ratón poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica, lo que provoco que volteara a verle ruborizada. Al ver la reacción de la castaña solo miro a otra parte un tanto sonrojado y aparto su mano.- ya me voy. – dijo sin voltear a verle. Se fundió en su bufanda, aquella vieja bufanda gris que tanto quería.

Adiós.-dijo Inukashi con un hilo de voz.

Nezumi salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Vio las calles cubiertas de blanco y suspiro. "¿Qué paso ahí dentro?" pensó mientras caminaba distraído.

Shion…- dejo escapar el nombre de sus labios, el solo pensar en el hacía que se estremeciera. "¿Qué será de él?, ¿Cómo estará?, ¿Aún me recuerda?, ¿Es feliz?, ¿sigue siendo el mismo?, ¿tendrá pareja?" esas y más preguntas abrumaban la mente del actor.- tengo que dejar el pasado atrás. Es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.- dijo intentando convencerse. Mientras estaba absorto pensando en aquel baile con Shion, una lagrima cayó al suelo nevado.- ¿Pero que…? – Dijo mientras caía al suelo arrojando un mar de lágrimas- yo nunca…- se abrazó a sí mismo- Shion… tengo que verte… - los ratoncitos salían a ver aquella extraña reacción que jamás habían visto en su amo.

El viaje para Shion paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se la había pasado pensando en Nezumi, en lo que haría cuando le viera, ¿Qué diría?, ¿Cómo actuaria? Esas preguntas tenían algo agobiado al pobre albino.

Cuando bajo del avión el poco sol que se veía, se ocultaba ligeramente en las colinas. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar el papel con la Dirección de Inukashi. Ni idea de donde quedaba, jamás había ido a No.5. Se dirigió a donde aparcaban los taxis, subió a uno, y le dio el papelito.

Queda cerca de aquí. Me han dicho que la pareja que vive ahí tiene problemas. Digo, ¿Qué persona cuerda vive con tantos perros?- dijo risueño el chofer mirando al peliblanco.

Pareja. Esa palabra quedo en la mentecita de Shion. ¿Acaso se habían convertido en pareja e Inukashi solo lo invito para restregárselo en la cara? Sacudió la cabeza negativamente deshaciéndose de la idea, Inukashi no le haría eso. Miro el paisaje blanco por la ventana.

Es esa casa de ahí, la que está frente al parque.- dijo el chofer como si fuera obvio.

Me bajare aquí- dijo Shion, quería caminar un poco en el parque, y pensar en esa posibilidad.

Nezumi se había quedado donde mismo pensando en que hacer, todo le resultaba muy confuso. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en Shion? ¿Por qué había llorado a la idea de que no le volvería a ver? Se levantó, frustrado de no poder resolver ninguna de sus interrogantes.

El sol apenas se veía debido a que empezaba a nevar; pero se lograba vislumbrar una tenue luz en las montañas.

Nezumi se sentó en un viendo a las colinas. Los copos empezaban a caer, pero el pelinegro hizo caso o miso a eso. Estaba muy ocupado… pensando…

Shion tenía la vista perdida, los copos se confundían con su blanca melena. Se sentó en un columpio dándole la espalda a las montañas, ignorando por completo a la persona que estaba a su lado, tenía mucho que pensar…

Shion…- dijo en un susurro preparándose para columpiarse. No se había dado cuenta de la persona a su lado.

Nezumi…- soltó un distante albino mientras se arrojaba atrás para poder columpiarse.

Una suave brisa soplaba, los copos caían lentamente, el sol casi había desaparecido, y solo dos siluetas se veían en el parque.

Al mismo momento, se lanzaron hacia lados contrarios, y, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, prestaron atención en la persona que estaba al lado, los dos pares de ojos, grises y rubí, se encontraron.

Cuando los ojos tuvieron que separarse debido a que los columpios ya se entornaban al otro lado, ambos chicos saltaron de su asiento. Ahora Nezumi estaba dándole la espalda a las colinas, y Shion viendo las mismas. Se quedaron así, como petrificados, viéndose por largo rato.

Majestad…- el ojigris fue quien rompió el silencio. Y se acercó lentamente al peliblanco que aún estaba aturdido. Soplo la brisa, los copos caían, los columpios se movían suavemente debido al movimiento que tuvieron hacia unos momentos. Nezumi se puso en frente de Shion, tomo la mano del más pequeño, se colocó como quien pide matrimonio, y dio un gentil beso en la blanca mano. Se miraron, ambos ruborizados. Nezumi se levantó y sonrió.

Nezumi…- soltó por fin Shion. El pelinegro puso un dedo en su boca, en señal de que guardara silencio; Lo acerco ligeramente hacia sí, y empezó a tararear mientras movía los pies.

Espero que aun recuerdes la primera lección- le miro tiernamente el ratón.

Pues claro.- Dijo sonriendo el albino, cosa que solo hizo que Nezumi se ruborizara más.

Con la romántica escena de las colinas, empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, en un baile idéntico al de la primera vez. No había ningún ruido salvo el tarareo del más alto, parecía no existir otra cosa aparte de ellos dos. Los copos caían más rápidamente, la canción llegaba a su fin, y los chicos parecían no percatarse de nada, estaban profundamente internos en los ojos del otro.

Pero como todo, llego el fin de la canción, y ambos, Shion y Nezumi, volvían de su trance.

El silencio ahora era absoluto, y del sol ya casi no había rastro. Se acercaron lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos, el viento soplo más fuertemente, y los dos se fundieron en un beso.


	3. Desesperanza

La casa de Inukashi era de estilo Japonés, muy poco común en esos tiempos en los que la tecnología superaba. Era una casa muy grande, de dos pisos, rodeada por un enorme jardín lleno de plantas, riachuelitos artificiales, escondites, y obviamente, perros. A pesar de tener tantas mascotas, para Inukashi familia, toda la casa por dentro y por fuera estaba completamente pulcra.

Ese día hacia mucho frio, los pequeños copos empezaban a ocultar todo en aquel jardín, el agua dejo de fluir en las fuentes y se congelaba. Era algo hermoso de ver. La casa estaba en silencio, Inukashi se estaba desesperando, ¿Por qué no llegaba ninguno de los dos? Ya tenía toda aquella cena lista. Tuvo que hacerla sola, planeaba que Shion la ayudara, pero el albino no llegaba. Se pasó todo el día con eso. Pero lo soporto solo por una cosa:

°Flashback°

Nezumi, hoy solo hice sopa. Come sin quejarte

Si…- el pelinegro jugaba con la sopa y la veía sumido en sus pensamientos, un tanto melancólico.

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto una curiosa morena

Nada… solo que yo siempre comía sopa en el distrito oeste- decía un distante chico.

Lo extrañas, acéptalo.

Quizá, mi casa era muy acogedora.- decía probando la sopa.

Me refiero a Shion.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Claro que no- dijo seguro de sí.

¿Por qué no lo admites y vas a verle?

¡yo no lo extraño!- salió corriendo con la cuchara en boca.

°End of flashback°

Esas y demás escenas se repetían constantemente, y ya estaba cansada. Esa era la razón, ¿no?

Inukashi, por primera vez tenía puesto un vestido, le llegaba a las rodillas pero era un vestido. ¿Por qué se lo había puesto?

Solo quiero combinar con la cena, aunque no estaré ahí cuando estén por fin los dos.- Inukashi se dijo mientras terminaba de poner las velas en la mesa. Se esmeró mucho, y por un instante se imaginó cenando ahí con…- no, no, no, no.- grito dándose ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza. Subió las escaleras, y se dirigió a la gran ventana con vista al parque. Miro por encima del gran muro que la separaba de la calle, y vio ahí, una escena. Dos personas, ¿abrazadas?, ¿besándose? No lograba ver bien, solo veía siluetas, pero pudo distinguir como al más alto, que seguro era el chico, se le escapaba del cuello su bufanda, se la llevaba el viento y termino enredándose en un árbol. La pareja no le presto atención, pero, al analizar bien lo poco que podía ver, no parecía una bufanda, era más bien una tela, ¿sería la tela de microfibra que siempre llevaba consigo el ratón?

Inukashi se desplomo, no sabía lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Tomo fuerzas, y entre sollozos volvió a ver por la ventana, y pudo ver bien un cabello blanco. Esta vez no lo soporto, cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos no podían dejar de sacar lágrimas, ¿Por qué le dolía todo aquello si ella misma les hizo una cena? ¿Si hubieran llegado, también se habría desplomado? No quería, no quería, pero no podía evitarlo, todo aquello le dolía, al punto de que pudo escuchar a su corazón deshaciéndose.

No podía correr el riesgo de que llegaran y la vieran así. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y logro levantarse, se tambaleaba, pero logro llegar a una habitación, y sin entender nada, se tiro a la cama.

Allá en el parque, el albino y el pelinegro separaron sus labios lentamente, y se miraron a los ojos. El más alto levanto la vista de aquellos ojos rojos, y miro su tela, enredada en el árbol. Sin decir nada, camino hacia allá, el más bajo lo siguió viendo las marcas que dejaban sus pies en la nieve. Las pisadas del chico se detuvieron, y Shion lo miro pensativo.

Súbete a mis hombros.- dijo tranquilamente Nezumi.

Muy bien…- dijo tornándose más rojo de lo que el frio le provocaba. Subió teniendo mucho cuidado como si el ratón fuese a desplomarse. El otro solo le daba instrucciones, con su fría mirada tan característica de él. En un momento la flor parecía caerse, y soltó un ligero grito y el chico de abajo reía. Shion hizo un tierno puchero que hizo cesar la risa del mayor, que volteo la mirada.

Por fin el pequeño logro tomar la tela, y en un movimiento repentino, ambos, flor y ratón, cayeron al suelo, haciendo que algo de nieve saliera volando. Reían.

Majestad- dijo el pelinegro levantándose- es muy torpe.- le tendió la mano para que su pequeño albino se levantara.

Ya te he dicho que no me llames así…- dijo aceptando la mano del actor- es vergonzoso…

¿vergonzoso? lo dice el mismo chico que me dijo alguna vez que quería saber todo de mí?- dijo ayudándole a levantarse

¿y tú?

¿yo que?

Si, ¿que se supone que eres tu entonces?- dijo el albino ruborizado significativamente.

Su sirviente, majestad.- dijo besando la mano del otro.

Te quiero.- dijo Shion desviando la mirada.

¿y luego yo digo cosas vergonzosas?- soltó risueño el más alto.

Lo digo en serio.- dijo firmemente mirándolo a los ojos. El otro se sorprendió.- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿no lo demostré en aquel beso?- dijo sin desviar la mirada del otro.

Ese… fue solo un beso de reencuentro- dijo Nezumi.

Un beso… de reencuentro…- a la pequeña florecita se le empezaban a formar lágrimas en los ojos. Se alejó del ratón y le lanzo una bola de nieve.- ¡no hagas cosas sin pensar en los sentimientos del otro!- grito el pequeño Shion. Nezumi se le quedo viendo sorprendido.- piensa en los demás…- dijo soltando un mar de lágrimas.

Shion…- dijo acercándose al chico que lloraba.

Déjame… solo, olvida lo que dije.- dijo mirándole como pudo a los ojos.- entiendo. Supongo que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.- sonrió melancólico, arrojando lágrimas.- Ya no más sentimientos egoístas.- se acercó a Nezumi, que estaba paralizado mirándolo, le abrazo y beso su mejilla.- adiós- susurro en el oído del otro y desapareció del parque.

No.- dijo Nezumi despertando de su parálisis.- no es verdad, no, ¡no quiero esto!- dijo corriendo. No sabía a donde había ido Shion. Corrió y corrió, pero no había rastro de su luz. No quería volver a perderle, no lo permitiría.

Shion corrió sin saber a dónde se dirigía, sin prestar atención a sus imprudentes pasos resbalo. Quedo ahí tirado en la fría agua congelada, mirando al cielo, los copos de nieve caían sin compasión por el albino en su cara, y el solo soltaba lágrimas. Tenía frio y miedo, pero aun así no se levantó, no tenía fuerzas, para el todo había acabado, que más daba morirse de frio. Ya nada importaba.

Sintió algo caliente en su mano, fue levantado y abrazado. Veía borroso y no logro distinguir a quien le había ayudado, sonrió ligeramente a la idea de que fuera Nezumi y se desplomo.

La chica lo miro llorando, y sus perros la ayudaron a llevarlo a su hogar.


	4. Noche de ilusiones

"Once de la noche, ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer tan rápido? Llevo cuatro horas buscándole, ¿y si le paso algo? No, espero que no, mañana a primera hora iré a No.6 a buscarlo, pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada. Soy inútil. No puedo ni expresar mis sentimientos."

Nezumi se dirigía cabizbajo a la casa que compartía con Inukashi, estaba devastado. Al pasar por el parque se le oprimió el corazón, hace apenas unas horas vio a su albino en ese parque, bailaron y se besaron. Era todo perfecto, estaban en su mundo, es su bolita de cristal, pero fue tan tonto que tomo un martillo y la deshizo, su frágil florecilla no resistió la gravedad del mundo y salió volando. Pero lo enmendaría, estaba seguro. Camino rápidamente a casa, rogándole a las estrellas que la noche pasara rápido.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la entrada, nada, ni un perro fue a saludarle. Tampoco es que lo quisieran, pero generalmente le iban a recibir unos cuantos perros, suspiro y camino por el nevado patio.

Todo era tranquilidad en la casa, no había rastro de la morena. Subió a su habitación sin inmutarse siquiera de la mesa cubierta de flores. Puso su mano en la perilla, y vio una tenue luz que se asomaba por la rendija, quizá la chica dejo una vela encendida. Le dio una vuelta completa y escucho una voz tras el que provoco que no entrara a su habitación.

No sé lo que has hecho…- dijo suavemente, con una voz que jamás le había oído a la castaña- no hagas ruido al entrar. Agradéceme y discúlpate.- en un parpadeo su compañera había desaparecido.

"¿Disculparme, agradecerle, no hacer ruido? Creo que se le han salido los tornillos" giro completamente el tomo de la puerta con un poco de rudeza, y le cerro de un portazo cuando hubo entrado. No estaba de humor para seguir los jueguitos de Inukashi. Levanto la vista del suelo y vio un bulto en su cama, un bulto que empezaba a sentarse, las mantas cayeron de la cabeza que cubrían y vio a su albino restregándose el ojo, bostezo y le dirigió una confundida mirada.

¿Nezu…mi…?- dijo somnoliento

Shion…-esta tan feliz que quería gritar, pero se contuvo.- ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- diablos, no quería decir eso.

Inukashi, solo recuerdo que ella me salvo de una muerte segura.- no le miro, jugaba con la colcha.

Me alegra que estés bien. Te busque por horas, pero no te encontré.-dijo un poco entusiasmado.- lo bueno es que estas aquí, en una cálida cama y…- dejo de hablar cuando vio a su florecita llorando.- ¿majestad? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto acercándose a la cama.

No me hables sobre que me buscaste, no te hagas el preocupado por mi…- hubo un segundo de silencio y sollozos por parte del pequeño.- no me llames majestad, y no me veas a los ojos… me molesta, me molesta que para ti todo sea tan fácil, era superficial, no te interesa lastimar a las personas, amas ilusionarlas y luego dejarlas. ¡funesto día en el que te conocí! ¡más me gustaría estar muerto!- levanto solo un poquito la voz en esas dos últimas oraciones- porque el día de hoy he comprendido, que el refrán me ha mentido, no cierto lo que dice, para mi es mejor nunca haber amado, que haber amado y perdido.- se dejó caer a las almohadas, no tenía voz para más, había soltado todo.

Nezumi camino lentamente hacia donde Shion, se sentó y tomo la mano del último, la beso le miro con sus profundos ojos grises y empezó a hablar:

Te hablare de que te busque, y me preocupare por ti, no fingiré, no tengo porque hacerlo. Te diré majestad mientras te miro a los ojos, porque es lo que me da fuerza, puedo ser superficial, pero contigo no, para mí no es fácil, no es fácil vivir así, jamás ilusionaría a nadie ni le dejaría. ¡funesto el día en que nací! ¡funesto el día en el que me conociste! No merecías conocer a un patán como yo, ¡pero nunca pidas estar muerto!- estrecho su mano con fuerza en su pecho- y si, ¡el refrán miente! ¡pero más miento yo! Shion, yo no puedo explicar mis sentimientos, no podía sentir, pero tú, has despertado emociones en mí, cosas que jamás pensé que tendría. No se expresarme, pero se sentir, así que, solo diré esto una vez…- lo miro a los ojos.- no mentí, aquel beso… no fue de reencuentro, puso todo mi amor en aquel… -cerro los ojos y susurro en el oído del albino- Majestad, aun si suena a imprudencia, yo le quiero a usted con toda mi querencia. – se levantó soltando la mano de Shion, y salió del cuarto.

La florecilla miro el techo postrado en su lecho. Las lágrimas de felicidad se desbordaban de sus ojos, sus labios formaban una perfecta sonrisa, y su mente solo podía pensar en aquella declaración de hacia un momento. Junto todas sus fuerzas, y se levantó. Estaba un poco mareado y no tenía como ropa más que una sábana, se cubrió con ella y arrastro los pies a la salida. Ni rastros de Nezumi. Vago por la silenciosa casa, estaba todo oscuro, y la sabana se escurría de sus hombros. Un sonido agudo hizo que se asustara y empezó a correr, entro a la primara habitación que encontró, cerro con llave la puerta tras de sí, y se tiro agotado al suelo. Respiraba forzosamente abriendo la boca, estaba ruborizado por el frio, el correr y la declaración, la sabana solo le tapaba la entrepierna y la mitad del pecho. Jadeaba, se había llevado un susto tremendo y aún estaba débil, miro arriba y vio a un pelinegro que le miraba sorprendido. Se ruborizo aún más.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo Nezumi agachándose para estar a la altura de Shion. La escena del albino hacia que empezara a tener un problema.

Yo…- no podía hablar, su respiración era muy agitada.

¿intentaron violarte?- soltó risueño y nervioso el ratón.

No… me asuste, y, a-aún estoy algo… can-cansado.- dijo entre jadeos

Pero majestad, parece que se ha llevado un buen susto, lo mejor será llevarlo a la cama para que… descanse.- uso una llena de lujuria. Cargo al albino como si fuera una novia y camino hacia el cuarto. Cuando hubo llegado lo dejo suavemente en la cama, y clavo sus ojos en él.- te resfriaras si solo estas cubierto por esa transparente colcha, ¿seguro que no intentaron violarte?

Claro que no. Yo me asuste.-dijo firmemente el ojirubi ya con una respiración mejor.

Entonces… llegaste con esta frazada que apenas te cubre, y una reparación agitada, ¿intentabas seducirme?

¡Claro que no! cuando desperté era lo único que tenía puesto, y me asuste en el pasillo.- se ruborizo más.

¿entonces porque estas tan alterado?-dibujo una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios y tomo la mano de Shion- lo intentaste.

¡No!- oculto su cabeza en las mantas

Lo lograste- beso la mano del chico, aparto las colchas de su cara y lamio el lóbulo de su oreja.

Nezumi…- no sabía que decir, está confundido y aterrado.

Usted me provoco, majestad.- depósito besos por todo el cuello de Shion.

No es mi culpa que malentiendas las cosas.- dijo haciendo un puchero y levantándose de la cama.

¿te levantas desnudo de la cama y dices que no me estas seduciendo?- los colores cubrían en totalidad la cara del albino, no reparo en su desnudez. Intento desesperadamente tomar la sabana lo más rápido posible.

No te preocupes, tienes puesto un bóxer. – dijo divertido el pelinegro.

¡Que insensible!- se tiro a la cama cubriéndose con totalidad.

Lo siento. Quizá soy muy rudo para la señorita. – dijo abrazando a Shion.- duerme, mañana hablaremos.

La florecilla no pudo protestar, cayó en un profundo sueño.


	5. Descubriendo miedos, y sentimientos

No podía dormir, se estremecía al ver tan bella figura en frente. ¿Hacia cuanto que no veía a SU frágil muchacho?, ¿desde cuándo usaba el término "su" con él?

No lo sabía, pero lo sentía de su propiedad. Aun cuando solo lo había besado, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿seguiría siendo virgen? Agito la cabeza, es obvio, "él es tan puro, además, dijo que me espero esos dos años. Pero, ¿y si no fue así?" Se sentía confundido, nunca había agrandado tanto las trivialidades. Era algo que solo el albino le provocaba, jamás había tenido esos sentimientos. Le eran desconocidos, extravagantes.

Él ya había tenido relaciones, no conocía, en ese entonces el término "hacer el amor" pensaba que era lo mismo que el "sexo", nunca se había enamorado de alguien. Pero ahora, tenía deseo de la florecita, pero no de sexo, quería hacer el amor con él.

"quizá… me lo permita… el me excito hace unas pocas horas, aun si fuera o no intencional, lo hizo…" miro con deseo y amor al pequeño que estaba dormido. "Si no le gusta me detendrá…" pensaba Nezumi para sus adentros. El pelinegro beso la frente del otro, bajo a su mejilla, y empezó a dar pequeños besitos y mordisquitos al cuello. No pensaba racionalmente, su cordura se había desvanecido, solo podía pensar en hacer que Shion fuera suyo y solo suyo.

El atacado empezó a despertar confundido, sonrojado y curioso. Vio como el más alto le desprendía de su camisa y los colores le subieron tan rápido como lo luz. Nezumi no se inmuto que el pequeño había despertado. Miro con deseo el botoncito rosa izquierdo, acerco su boca a él y su lengua empezó a saborearlo. Sin dejar de saborear el pezón del chico, se subió encima de y coloco una mano en el pechito libre, lo pellizco haciendo que Shion gimiera.

Ne- Nezumi…- jadeo, lo que provoco que el mayor se excitara más.

El ojigris no abrió los ojos, se dedicaba a lamer a su chico. La mano que tenía en el botoncito fue bajando por el plano vientre. Shion entro en pánico, junto todas sus fuerzas y logro quitar al ratón de su cuerpo. Se tapó con la sabana y le miro a los ojos ruborizado.

¿Qué hacías?- replico nervioso el albino.

Te hacia mío.-dijo mirándole con sus grises orbes.

No- no hagas cosas tan ver-vergonzosas. – miro la blanca y delgada sabana que lo cubría.

No eres mujer como para taparte… además… ¿Por qué no lo quieres hacer conmigo?- pregunto algo nervioso el pelinegro, con miedo de la respuesta que el otro le dijera.

Porque… yo no… es que no soy…- vacilaba en sus palabras. Le daba vergüenza revelar la verdad

¿virgen?- dijo secamente el otro, intentando reprimir las… ¿lagrimas? Escucho como su corazón se rompía- ¿con quién…? – no podía hablar. Tenía los sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba triste, por otro culpable de haberlo dejado, celoso. Se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar un… ¿sollozo?

¡no! ¡yo soy virgen!- dijo exaltado el pequeño- lo que quería decir, es que… yo no soy… digo- hablaba entrecortadamente y mirando al suelo.- no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia, ni se nada del tema…- no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

…- la felicidad no cabía en el corazón del otro. Estaba tan aliviado de saber que su pequeño era puro.- no importa, igual, no tienes que hacer nada. Solo déjate llevar…

no… es que… ¡dos hombres no pueden tener sexo!- dijo avergonzado Shion.

No grites- rio- te escuchara Inukashi. Dos hombres si pueden tener sexo.- aclaro mirándole risueño.

Claro que no… ¿Cómo..?, ¡no lo quiero saber!- devolvió la mirada a la colcha.

Tranquilo, yo no quiero tener sexo contigo, eso es muy banal…

Me alegra- suspiro aliviado el albino.

Quiero hacerte el amor- susurro en su oído. La florecilla se estremeció y oculto su cabeza con la frazada.

Ahora no, después…- replico sacando lentamente la cabeza clavando su pupila en la pupila del otro- quiero que mi primera vez sea algo inolvidable, con alguien que corresponda mi amor…

Yo… te correspondo- dijo con una voz casi imperceptible- ¿no te lo dije hace unas horas…?- seguía con la misma voz.

Me lo has dicho… pero, no lo siento, digo, no lo has demostrado… aun…- susurro por lo bajo.

Nezumi le miro, y se acercó lentamente. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la luna que se escurría por una orilla de la ventana, donde la cortina no cubría. Entrecerró los ojos, mostrándole así al albino que confiara. Rozo los suaves labios que tanto lo enloquecían, los que había sentido solo pocas veces, coloco su mano en la blanca cabellera del otro, y se fundió en un beso tierno, donde intentaba mostrar sus buenos sentimientos. Su pequeño no tardo en corresponder. Le puso tanta adoración y delicadeza como le fue posible. Se alejó a regañadientes de los labios del otro cuando empezaba a faltar el aire.

Shion…- le miro dulcemente.

Déjame pensarlo, analizarlo, comprenderlo… cuando me sienta listo… solo dame un poco de tiempo para tener una idea…- se dibujaba una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa donde se podían observar sus dientes, algunas lágrimas amenazaban en salir de los ojos rojos del pequeño.- Te amo, Nezumi.- abrazo a la rata por el cuello. El otro correspondió abrazándolo por la cintura, y si la cordura de Shion no estaba dañada por tanta emoción, creyó escuchar un "yo también" por parte de su amado.

Pasaron largo rato abrazados, Nezumi aún estaba encima de él, y bajo sin dejar de abrazarlo. La florecita deposito un beso en la nariz del mayor, y se quedaron ambos, Ratón y Flor, profundamente dormidos.


	6. Sorpresa matinal

Mi corazón…- se colocó su mano en el pecho-duele…- eran las cinco de la mañana, y la castaña no había podido conciliar el sueño. Nunca antes había tenido tan extrañas sensaciones, se la había pasado dando vueltas a su cuarto. Al principio sus perros, que dormían con ella, se mostraban curiosos, y no pegaban el ojo, pero después de unas horas se acostumbraron y durmieron. -¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- se tiro de espaldas a la cama- nunca he sido egoísta, pero ahora, no me importa a quien ame, quiero que este conmigo…- entrecerró los ojos, estaba oscuro.- lo sueño, le deseo, anhelo su presencia.- abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran- ¡¿Cómo puedo estar diciendo eso?! Jamás debo mostrar mi debilidad… creo que le temo más a no ser amada que a morir de una forma horrible.- sacudió la cabeza esbozando una levísima sonrisa- yo conozco la debilidad de Shion… y la de Nezumi, ¡los molestare con eso!- empezó a reír casi como maniaca, pero manteniendo la compostura en su tono de voz para no despertar a los chicos- le llamare a Rikiga para informarle que ya está su pequeño hijito postizo aquí.-se sentó en la cama y tomo el celular. Sonó una, dos, tres veces hasta que por fin tomo la llamada.

¿se puede saber qué haces llamándome a estas horas?- su voz sonó como un bufido.

Oh, disculpe, pero yo pensé que estaría muy preocupado porque su hijito aún no ha llegado…- dijo sarcástica.

¡¿SHION NO HA LLEGADO?!- la voz del hombre se tornó inmediatamente a una preocupada y alterada.

Ya llego, solo quería molestar, viejo.- rio de su broma.

No me vuelvas a hacer eso Inukashi, ¡casi me provocas un infarto!- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

Vamos, vamos viejo.- dijo haciendo un puchero y un ademan con la mano, aun si este no podía verla- no es tu hijo real. Oye, hablando de hijos, ¿Cómo está él bebe que te di para que cuidara Karan?

Oh, muy bien. ¡se ha puesto muy lindo! No sé porque no quisiste mantenerlo. Bien, quizá no sería tan hermoso si lo cuidabas tú y tus perros. Karan ha hecho un gran trabajo.-su voz provocaba algo de emoción.

¿ya tiene nombre?- la castaña entrecerró los ojos y bostezo.

Claro, claro. Su nombre es Kandyd, que significa Cándido. Y Shion es demasiado cándido*, así que es en honor a él.

Ya veo…- la chica levanta la vista al techo.- tengo que sacar a mis perros a pasear, adiós.- no dejo que el otro contestara y corto la llamada. Salió disparada de su cuarto, con el vestido que no se había cambiado desde la noche. Al pasar por la mesa que había preparado para el "encuentro" de los dos chicos se dejó llevar por su imaginación. Se quedó estática ahí unos segundos y luego fue a la cocina. Tomo rápidamente un pastel de queso, leche, jugo, y lo dejo en la mesa. Ahora tendrían un romántico desayuno para ellos solos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar y corrió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa, quería despejarse, aclarar sus sentimientos, su vida…

Camino sin rumbo, se alejó de la ciudad, ya que su casa estaba a las afueras. El sol se asomaba con extrema belleza por las montañas, se escuchaba el hermoso trinar de las aves, el cielo se veía anaranjado, con toques de azul, blanco y rosa. Era una prometedora mañana, menos para ella. Se sentía devastada, derrotada, lastimada, y dolida. "¿Por qué a mí?" se preguntaba.

Es mi culpa- pateaba la nieve con sus delicadas zapatillas- yo cometí la aberración de sentir, yo me lo permití.- las lágrimas salieron, y ella volteo atrás, divisando su casa a una distancia considerable. Se acostó en observando en el cielo sus tonalidades, entrecerró los ojos y escucho a las aves. Se relajó un poco. Diviso un gran bulto de flores escarchadas de blanco en una mini colina cercana, se levantó y la subió. La suave brisa matinal revoloteaba su cabello y vestido.

Miro a su alrededor, a lo lejos unos árboles de cerezo cubiertos por copos blancos se mecian. Se sentó y tomo entre sus manos una margarita. La olio cerrando los ojos, era su flor favorita, después de todo, era una chica, ¿no?

La mañana empezaba, los pájaros cantaban, y él se sentía extrañamente feliz. Abrió lentamente los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por las cortinas. Abrió sus rojas orbes como platos cuando logro ver a un pelinegro que le abrazaba, ¿había pasado así toda la noche? Los colores subieron rápidamente por su rostro. Lo observo, ¿hacia cuanto que no lo veía dormir? La atención del albino se centró en los labios del otro quien los tenía entre abiertos, inconscientemente Shion se llevó una mano a sus propios labios, después la llevo a los del otro, "son tan suaves" pensó; acerco su rostro lentamente al del chico que descansaba a su lado, correspondió con delicadeza el abrazo con el que durmieron, sus caras estaban a centímetros, cerro lentamente los ojos, y deposito un tierno beso en los labios. Se alejó del de ojos grises, que aún estaba dormido y deshizo su abrazo, el otro tenía su mano en la cadera de él. Con la mano que acababa de desocupar trazo suavemente el rostro de su compañero. Recuerdos fugaces de la noche en que le conoció aparecieron en su mente, sonrió. Aparto el brazo del chico lentamente y se levantó de la cama. Los colores que aún no desaparecían por completo volvieron a subir a su rostro al darse cuenta que había dormido solo con un bóxer. Busco en el acto sus pantalones, pero no los encontró, ¿Dónde los abría metido Inukashi? Se agacho para buscar bajo la cama, no los encontró, levanto la vista y se encontró con unos grises ojos que lo observaban desde la orilla de la cama y dio un respingo saliendo de estar acuclillado a sentado.

¿Qué haces?-pregunto Nezumi masajeándose el ojo derecho.

B-busco mi ropa- balbuceo nervioso Shion.

¿tu ropa? ¿por qué? Mejor quédate así- dijo riendo el pelinegro señalando la desnudez de la flor.

¡Nezumi!- jalo con rudeza una colcha y tapándose.

Vamos, Shion. No eres una mujer- replico el ratón- ¿de verdad tanto te acompleja tu cuerpo? No esta tan mal.

No es eso- dijo apartando su mirada de los ojos del otro y haciendo un puchero- solo no me gusta que vean mi cicatriz…- suspiro, cerró los ojos y abrazo sus piernas por debajo de la manta.

A mí me parece sexy.- dijo esbozando una media sonrisa y con la vista buscando los ojos del otro.

No digas esas cosas…- abrió los ojos completamente ruborizado recordando lo que había pasado a media noche. Se mordió el labio ahogando un grito.

Bueno majestad. -Dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama- le prestare algo de ropa, hace frio. Y no querrá enfermarse, ¿verdad?

Nezumi abrió el armario y saco un par de pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y aquella chaqueta café tan característica del albino. La que mando con él bebe. Le dio la ropa a Shion y este sonrió melancólico al ver aquella prenda café. La rata se le quedo viendo embobado; el ojirojo despego la vista de la ropa y sonrió al otro cerrando los ojos y mostrando sus blancos dientes. El más alto se ruborizo un poco y se dirigió a la puerta.

Puedes usar mi baño- le dijo sin voltear a verlo, apoyado en el marco de puerta.

Gracias… me has puesto muy feliz- dijo con una magnifica delicadeza.

Ya, metete a bañar, te esperare abajo con el desayuno.- soltó un bufido.

Bajare en un momento.

Nezumi salió de la habitación y Shion se levantó lentamente, observando todo a su alrededor, esa era la habitación del chico al que tanto espero, no podía salir de su emoción. Sonreía mientras se dirigía a tomar una ducha.

Al bajar a hacer un desayuno, se encontró con la mesa ya puesta, perfectamente adornada, había pastel, leche y jugo.

¿Inukashi?- el chico de orbes grises miraba por todas partes. No la encontró con la vista. Uno de los perros de la morena salía de una habitación.- ¿sabes dónde está?- y como si le hubiera entendido el perro Salió al patio y empezó a ladrarle a la puerta de salida meneando la cola- ¿salió? ¿sin sus perros? Aquí hay algo raro. Miro a todas partes y abrió la puerta, siguiendo al perro.

El albino fue a la cocina cuando hubo terminado de bañarse, y se encontró con un desayuno para dos. Estaba bellamente decorado, olía a queso. "¿Cómo pudo preparar algo así en tan poco tiempo?" busco al chico pero no encontró rastro de el ni de la castaña. No estaban tampoco en el jardín. Pensó en el parque y salió hacia allá. Tampoco estaban; suspiro y se sentó en un columpio, mirando las montañas.


	7. En busca de una nueva vida

La diviso a lo lejos, en una pequeña saliente; estaba sentada, por lo que su vista podía ver desde lejos, tenía algo pequeño y cubierto de escarcha entre las manos. Bajo la vista y acaricio al perro, dándole las gracias, este movió la cola y se dirigió a la casa.

Nezumi se acercaba a donde estaba la morena, ella no se había inmutado del pelinegro que se acercaba. Estaba subiendo, Inukashi acariciaba los pétalos de la flor, retirando delicadamente la nieve. El ratón se sentó a su lado, pero ella no le veía, seguía con la flor, viéndola sin mirarla, tenía los ojos nublados.

El chico suspiro, y vio cómo su aire caliente chocaba con el frio, haciéndose blanco y desapareciendo. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que los sentidos volvieron a la castaña y se percató del chico a su lado, que jugaba con la nieve y las flores, dio un ligero respingo.

¿hace cuánto… estabas aquí…?- pregunto con la flor aun en su mano. Haciendo que su compañero volteara a verla. No hubo respuesta, permanecieron mirándose en silencio a los ojos, ambos perro y ratón.

Hace un buen rato- dijo Nezumi rompiendo le silencio tras algún tiempo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. No hablaron más. Paso el rato, y la gris mirada dejo la café y se posó en la margarita, marchita por el frio. La otra miro con curiosidad, él puso sus dedos en el tallo con suma delicadeza, y la miro, como pidiendo permiso, la chica asintió instintivamente y soltó el tallo.

La rata miro dulcemente la flor, moviendo el tallo con sus dedos, Inukashi no alejaba la vista de esa escena, sus piernas estaban extendidas y se apoyaba con sus brazos. El pelinegro alejo sus orbes platinas de la flor, y le sonrió a la de ojos cafés, poniendo la flor en el largo y castaño cabello de la menuda chica, depositando un beso en su frente.

Todo estará bien…- dijo con una paciencia y delicadeza impropia del actor. Al decir estas palabras, la cuida perros se abalanzo a los brazos de Eve y cálidas lagrimas mojaban la tela de microfibra del muchacho. El correspondió al abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en la de la chica, oliendo su cabello. Ese olor que tanto la caracterizaba inundaba las fosas nasales del mayor quien cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

"En el fondo es tan dulce y delicada…" abrió los ojos de golpe ante tal pensamiento. "¿Acaso… no me gustaba… Shion…?" volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando profundizar sus sentimientos, y saber lo que en verdad sentía su corazón.

Las horas pasaron lenta pero hermosamente. No se dijeron palabra en todo el tiempo, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba oscurecido. En algún momento la morena se había dormido abrazada a él. Suavemente cargo a Inukashi como si de una novia se tratara, para no despertarla. Los copos de nieve empezaban a caer, pero había un hueco entre las nubes que dejaba pasar un fino hilo de luz de luna. La miro, aun dudando de sus sentimientos, detuvo su andar al percatarse de que a quien cargaba en brazos se estaba despertando. La luz reflecto en los ojos de ambos, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿estas confundida de tus sentimientos?- fue lo que logro articular después de no haber articulado palabra en casi todo el día.

Si…- en ese momento no podía mostrarse orgullosa.- bájame…

El así lo hizo, el frio le sentó de golpe a la chica, que solo llevaba puesto el vestido. Se abrazó a sí misma, tembló, y después sintió algo que le cubría.

Te resfriaras si no llevas puesto nada más que ese vestido- ella asintió aceptando la gris manta de superfibra. Miraron la luna, ya estaban cerca de la casa. En la absoluta tranquilidad de esa noche de invierno, se escuchó una hermosa voz, no hablaba, cantaba. Inukashi cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la dulce melodía de Nezumi. Termino la canción, espero un momento, y abrió de nuevo los ojos, mirando al platino.

No te pagare- dijo algo risueña- gracias.- El otro solo le sonrió y siguió su andar, seguido por la chica.

Llegaron a la casa, los perros saludaron con gran a alegría a la morena. Ni rastro de Shion. Seguro estaba en la alcoba. Nezumi camino hacia la cocina, encendió las velas, calentó el pastel de queso en el microondas. La chica se sentó en la mesa que había preparado para el "reencuentro" de los dos chicos. El ratón volvió con el pastel y también se sentó. Lo único que alumbraba aquel comedor era la romántica luz de las velas, Miradas fugaces se escapaban de quienes la ocupaban, sin darse cuenta que un albino los veía desde la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa.

Es malo ilusionar a las personas, Nezumi.- dijo con un tono melancólico Shion, ya estando encerrado en una habitación. – por lo menos son felices… pero… ¿Qué es eso de "Te amo"? ¿por qué me engañaste cuando tu corazón le pertenece a Inukashi? Veo que eran ciertos los rumores, yo los ignore, yo vine a interponerme en esta relación, yo me lo busque- se dejó caer en una mullida silla- por eso no me busco. Mañana me iré, y los dejare ser felices.

Se durmió ahí, no quería pensar en nada, estaba muerto por dentro. La mañana llego, acompañada de sentimientos encontrados en el chico de blancos cabellos. Sonrió al recordar que su sueño era mejor que su realidad. Era muy temprano, escribió una carta agradeciendo todo, deseando lo mejor. Se sorprendió enormemente al encontrarse sonriendo mientras escribía, las lágrimas jamás habían aparecido a lo largo de esa mañana. "Quizá… mentalmente… ya me había preparado para algo así" deposito la carta en el comedor.

Se vistió con las ropas que había llevado, y también con su chaqueta café, quería un recuerdo.

Despidió a cada uno de los perros, y a los tres roedores, Cravat, Tsukiyo y Hamlet.

Salió de la casa, sin hacer ruido alguno, y se fue al parque. Ya ahí, observo la casa mientras se balanceaba en el columpio; a pesar de ser tan temprano, caían copos blancos.

¿Será la última vez que los vea? – agito la cabeza fervientemente, moviendo cada uno de sus albinos cabellos que chocaban con sus sonrosadas mejillas.- cuando olvide este sentimiento, volveré- sonrió, pero no era algo fingido, venia del fondo de su corazón. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el vaivén. Recordando todo lo bueno, sería la última vez que pensaría en el pasado, se lo prometió a sí mismo.

Disculpe…- una delicada pero varonil voz lo saco de su ensoñación, abrió lentamente sus rojos ojos, y sonrió a la persona a su lado- ¿le molesta que me siente?- le pegunto un hombre, no aparentaba más allá de los veinticinco. Era alto, delgado, blanco, de cabello rubio.

No, no me molesta.- dijo indicando que se sentara. El otro sonrió y se sentó. No hablaron, se columpiaban, Shion volteo tímidamente la vista hacia aquella persona que le hacía muda compañía y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules. Eran profundos, sintió arder sus mejillas, y aparto la vista.- mi- mi nombre es Shion, encantado de conocerle- balbuceo nervioso.

Mucho gusto Shion, mi nombre es François.- dijo el otro con su melodiosa voz. El albino le miro a los ojos y se hundió en esa mirada, le parecía tan cálida, tan dulce, tan familiar… -lindo día el de hoy, ¿no Shion?- dijo rápidamente el rubio, ocultando con su cabello el rubor que se había formado en su rostro debido a la profunda atención que le dedicaron momentos atrás a sus ojos.

Muy hermoso- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. François solo sintió como se extendía su rubor, se sorprendió por la sincera sonrisa que le habían dedicado.

Di-disculpe mi atrevimiento pero…- sus palabras tropezaban- yo vivo en la casa que está en la calle de atrás, frente al parque… y bueno… ayer… yo… estaba asomado en mi ventana, y bueno… vi que usted… estaba llorando…

Si, ayer lloraba… hoy sonrió.- mostro de nuevo su blanca dentadura.

Me alegra. Yo…- sonrió, mostrando por primera vez sus perfectos dientes.- me pone feliz que sonrías.

…- Shion se asombró al escuchar aquella declaración. No podía estar más rojo.

¿no eres de aquí, verdad?- pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

No, hoy regreso a No.6.

Ya veo…- dudo- yo también voy a No.6. hace mucho que no me paso por allá. Desde la caída de sus muros. Escuche que fueron dos jóvenes de 16 años los que lo lograron. Creo que el joven que vive enfrente- señalo la casa de Inukashi- es uno de esos dos, la verdad no lo sé, son solo rumores.

Sí, es uno de esos chicos. –sonrió.

¿de veras? Woah, me encantaría hablar con el algún día. ¿tú lo conoces?- respondió sin ocultar su emoción.

Sí. Lo conozco.- dijo un tanto melancólico. El otro noto la incomodidad y cambio el tema.

Yo también parto hoy, si quieres… solo si quieres, podemos ir… juntos – exclamo un dudoso rubio.

¡me encantaría!- soltó la flor emocionado.

¡perfecto! Entonces acompáñame a mi casa por mi maleta y partimos.- sonrió bellamente, tomando de la mano a Shion, llevándoselo consigo. El de ojos color cereza no opuso resistencia y sonrojado apretó más la mano del otro. "¿Por qué mi corazón late tan erráticamente?" se preguntó. Por otro lado el de cabellos dorados se preguntaba lo mismo.

Se miraron a los ojos y rieron. Pero no se movieron de ahí, las sonrisas desaparecieron y los sonrojos de ambos aumentaron. François se arrodillo frente a Shion sin soltar la mano de este y hablo:

Yo… desde que te vi… disculpa… te dará asco… pero yo… me enamore de ti a primera vista. Eres tan magnifico, y cuando te vi aquí hoy otra vez, me di cuenta que jamás había tenido tan profundos sentimientos. No quiero verte llorar, cual fuera la causa que lo provocara… dame una oportunidad.- le dijo eso mirándole a los ojos, y después beso su mano.

La razón por la que lloraba… era por el chico de en frente. Y él es también la razón por la que hoy sonrió. Cuando estaba en ese columpio me decidí olvidarlo, con todas mis fuerzas. Ya me canse de vivir así, no sabía cómo lo lograría. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No sabía cómo podría olvidarlo. Pensé que jamás mi corazón volvería a sentir, y entonces, una hermosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Me encontré con unos ojos que me hicieron despertar, puede ser apresurado, pero… creo que… yo tambi- una mano tapo su boca y lo apartaron con rudeza de la mano del chico frente a él.

Disculpa amigo, pero él es mío.- era Nezumi. Mostro una hostil sonrisa.

No. Nezumi, ya no. Me canse.- la flor se dio vuelta y encaro a la rata.- me canse de tus mentiras, de tus promesas.- en sus ojos había algo que jamás se había visto en él.

Shion…- el ojiazul y ojigris lo miraban expectantes.

Eres tan egocentrista que no te importa lastimar a nadie mientras tú seas feliz. No soportas que alguien te quite a tu juguete.

Eso… no es verdad…- estaba pasmado, apenas podía contestar.

No quiero que seas sínico- las lágrimas empezaban a brotar- deja de ilusionarme. Déjame en paz. Quiero ser feliz. Y… acabo de encontrar… a alguien… que hiso acelerar mi corazón… como tu lograste, pero no valoraste. No se te ocurra decirme que es mentira todo, porque jamás me llamaste, ni nada, ¿sabes cómo me sentí? Yo sé que no sientes nada por mí, así que déjame. – se apartó bruscamente de Nezumi y tomo al rubio por la manga.- te comprare ropa allá.- se alejaron del parque, y subieron a un taxi.

Dejo a Nezumi así. No lograba entender nada. "¿lo… arruine?" volteo la mirada y vio como el taxi se alejaba, pero no lo siguió.


	8. Iniciando de cero Nuevos problemas

Paso un año, un año sin saber de su flor. Pero, le dijo que ya no quería saber de él, ¿cierto?

No se puso en contacto con Rikiga, incontables veces se peleó con Inukashi por eso, pero jamás le hizo caso. El chico que alejo a su Shion no se volvió a aparecer por ahí. "¿vivirán juntos?" la duda lo abrumaba, y dejó caer la pelotita que tenía en las manos. Era una fría noche de invierno, camino por su habitación y se asomó por la ventana, recordando cuando beso en ese parque a Shion. Recordó la noche antes de que el albino se fuera, hubiera estado con Inukashi, y gracias a la sonrisa de la chica, se dio cuenta que la quería, muchísimo.

Pero como a una hermana- se respondió cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo en que abría la ventana, sintiendo los fríos copos de nieve. – Te amo Shion- abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo la fría brisa- ¿Por qué me di cuenta tan tarde?

Su celular sonó repetidamente sacándolo de sus tristezas, ¿Quién le llamaría tan tarde? Respondió sin ganas.

¿diga?- dijo con su melodiosa voz.

¿Nezumi? Soy yo, Rikiga. Necesito que vengas a No.6 lo más pronto posible.- escucho la acelerada voz del mayor.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo alarmado pensando que tal vez le había ocurrido algo a su albino.

No sabía a quién llamar. Estoy muy asustado.- el ratón se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Ya, ¡dime que ocurre, anciano!- respondió alterado.

Solo ven. No es algo que pueda decir por teléfono.

Espérame mañana, partiré a primera hora. – colgó sin esperar respuesta. Se puso a empacar como loco.

La noche fue terrible para el actor, no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en las más horribles cosas. Miraba su celular a cada momento, esperando que dieran las seis, que es cuando empezaban a salir los aviones. En una de esas tantas vistas al reloj, dieron las cinco cuarenta. Se paró de la cama de un brinco, tomo sus maletas y sin despedirse de la morena corrió a la central, no podía esperar a un taxi.

Llego agitado a la central, sus ratones estaban mareados, se escondieron en la maleta cuando vieron que su amo correría otra vez. Un boleto, pidió un boleto, el avión estaba por arrancar quedaban dos asientos para suerte suya, era época de vacaciones, la gente viajaba mucho.

El intercomunicador anunciaba la partida de su avión, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia él.

Lo logro, una vez dentro, el sueño lo atrapo.

El avión hacia una hora hacia su destino, ¡todo era tan moderno!; ¿Hacia cuanto que Nezumi no ponía pie en esa ciudad? Tres años. Tres años, un mes seis días y nueve horas. Lo tenía perfectamente cronometrado.

Al arribar el avión, Hamlet salió de la maleta y chillo en el oído de su amo, avisándole que habían llegado, este se sobresaltó y acaricio al ratón tras las orejas con su dedo índice. Bajo del avión algo más tranquilo, tomo sus valijas y le llamo a Rikiga. Este le dio la dirección y allá se dirigió un nervioso pelinegro.

En cuestión de minutos estaba ahí, frente al hogar que compartían Karan y Rikiga, ¿también viviría ahí Shion? ¿O estaba con aquel chico rubio? Suspiro, toco el timbre de la enorme residencia ubicada en Kronos. Se arregló el cabello mecánicamente, al percatarse de que parecía un niño bajo la mano y se ruborizo un poquito.

Sintió pasos acercarse a la puerta, su corazón se aceleró como nunca antes, pero se calmó completamente cuando vio que quien le atendía era nada más y nada menos que el "anciano"

¡qué bien que llegaste!- grito Rikiga halándole dentro de la casa bruscamente.

Dime que es lo que ocurre, Rikiga.- le respondió firmemente, esperando lo peor. Entrecerró los ojos por inercia.

¡Karan se fue de vacaciones y me dejo al niño! ¡es muy travieso!- soltó el mayor poniendo su cara en el hombro de la rata- ¡estoy estresado!- Nezumi tenía ganas de decirle hasta lo que no, ¿¡cómo pudo hacerle eso!? Hizo que se preocupara terriblemente.

Viejo estúpido, ¿solo por eso me llamaste?- soltó el pelinegro, mirando con desdén al calvo.

Esa no es forma de tratar a tus mayores, niño malcriado- le saco la lengua como si fuera un niñito

Yo no actuó como bebe. Eres demasiado infantil Rikiga.- le respondía tirándose al sofá. Recargo la cabeza en el respaldar y suspiro más tranquilo.- ¿Dónde está?

Shion lo fue a buscar a la escuela.- dijo también sentándose en el sillón.

¡!- Nezumi abrió los ojos cual platos al escuchar eso, "significa que lo voy a ver" su corazón latió con fuerza al instante. Intento disimular la emoción en su voz y pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa- ¿y que ha sido de la vida del albino ese?- recalco "albino ese" con repudio, sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón la imperiosa necesidad de retractarse de eso.

Que feo lo llamas. Ni porque él ha estado tan triste por ti… lo has dañado mucho, ¿sabes? No te ha olvidado, en sus vacaciones siempre está en la que era tu casa, allá, donde antes estaba el bloque oeste. Ahí está ahora, solo que yo le pedí recoger al niño para poder darte la bienvenida. Como lo conozco, cuando me lo deje se irá directamente para allá.- Nezumi se levantó de un tiro del sillón y tomo sus maletas- ¿A dónde vas?

A mi casa. No le digas nada a Shion. – y sin más, salió de la casa y por su suerte un taxi iba pasando. Lo paro, y se fue.

Así que le quieres, ¿eh Nezumi?- dijo para si el castaño, esbozando una sonrisa. Estaba por entrar a su casa cuando vio el carro de Shion estacionarse enfrente- ¡hola hijos!- saludo con la mano.

Hola papá, bueno, no me puedo quedar más aquí, deje mi portátil prendida en la casa, y puede sobrecalentarse. – dicho esto, el albino científico se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a subir a su auto, pero le halaron la manga de su bata.

Quédate a comer- l no era una petición, la voz del señor delataba que era una orden, y lo arrastro sonriendo a la casa. " tiene que llegar un poco antes"

El taxi lo llevo lo más cerca que se permitía, ahora ese lugar se había convertido en un parque biológico. Se dejó llevar por la nostalgia y observo todo a su alrededor, puede que estuviera completamente cambiado, y que la nieve y el pasto cubriera lo que antes había sido un suelo sin rastro de vida, "pero sigue siendo el mismo suelo" el chico de grises orbes sonrió y los tres ratones bajaron de su maleta, chillaban de alegría, estaban de vuelta, y los cuatro ratones corrieron hacia su refugio.

La comida pasó sin contratiempo, hablaron un poco y, finalmente el chico de rubíes ojos se despidió. Subió a su carro, y se despidió con la mano. "suerte, mi niño soñador" pensó Rikiga mientras se despedía con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba el enrulado cabello café del pequeño.

-¿quieres entrar?- pregunto el mayor bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la del pequeño.

- sí, papá- y ambos, hijo y padre entraron a la casa.

Shion estaba llego a su linda casa, apartada de todo el mundo. Intento incontables veces olvidarse del pelinegro, pero jamás lo logro. Recordó al chico que le hizo sentir algo parecido al amor "François" su amor no llego lejos, no podía olvidar a su dulce amor, Nezumi. Bajo las escaleras con suma delicadeza para no caer, debido a que estaban cubiertas de nieve. Suspiro y abrió lentamente la puerta, fue jalado, por segunda vez ese día, a la fuerza. Un grito quiso escapar de su boca, pero fue ahogado por unos labios que se unieron a los suyos en un cálido beso. Estaba aturdido por la sorpresa, y tenía los ojos cerrados, puso resistencia, pero al final se dejó llevar, sin querer. Gracias a la falta de aire se tuvo que separar de quien le había besado; cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos lo abrazaron, sintió como lagrimas caían a su bata, traspasaban esta, y mojaban su chaqueta café, aquella que tanto quería, nunca se la quitaba en invierno.

Al fin deshicieron ese abrazo, que el inconscientemente había correspondido. No tenía miedo, por alguna extraña razón jamás sentía miedo de cosas así. Recordó su cumpleaños número doce, cuando salvo a Nezumi, recordó sus ojos, aquellos que tanto deseaba ver. Al subir la mirada que estaba firmemente en el suelo, sus orbes rojas se encontraron con unas grises.

Nezu… mi…- su sorpresa era inmensa, no sabía qué hacer. Sus músculos se congelaron, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Lo siento, Shion… yo… yo… te amo…- las lágrimas que tanto intentaba ocultar empezaban a fluir.

Nezumi…- sus músculos reaccionaron al ser descongelados con ese "Te amo"- también te amo- abrazo al chico más alto y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este- no me vuelvas a dejar… o me volveré loco- las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojitos. El ratón abrazo fuertemente a su flor

Si te vuelves loco te besare, para sacarte de ese trance- beso el blanco cabello del más bajo- nunca me separare de ti, lo juro.

Se miraron a los ojos, eran tan opuestos, los de la flor eran como las flamas, y transportaban calidez, y los del ratón eran como el viento, reflejaban una inmensa frialdad, pero al chocar, se mezclaban tan bien. Los labios de ambos se deseaban, cerraban sus ojos cada vez más, la distancia entre sus bocas era mínima, estaban tan cerca, sentían la respiración del otro, y cuando sus labios rozaron, se escucharon tres chillidos.

Oh, pequeñitos, los extrañe- dijo dulcemente Shion, alejándose del rostro del otro. Los ratones subieron por la blanca bata del chico- Tsukiyo, Hamlet, Cravat.- acaricio con su meñique la cabecita de los tres roedores.

Veo que todo está igual- dijo el más alto después de suspirar.- esos ratones son unos envidiosos.- se escucharon unas sonoras risas por parte de ambos.

Si- dijo entre risas tratando de calmarse.- no quería cambiar nada, lo ordene un poco, pero no fue un cambio drástico.

Si, ya veo, me alegro de eso.- se sonrieron ambos. Empezaron a charlar, hablaron del trabajo del albino, de la vida del pelinegro. El tiempo pasaba, y la noche empezaba a llegar. Ninguno se dio cuenta, habían formado un lindo momento, no paraban de hablar y reír.

En un momento de la conversación, Nezumi guardo silencio absoluto, Shion intento hablar, pero fue callado por el otro.

Hay alguien ahí afuera…- dijo la rata en un susurro.

Debes estarlo imaginando, nadie se pasa por aquí jamás, y menos en esta temporada del año.- replico en una pequeñita voz.

Tenemos que salir de aquí. – tomo la mano de su pequeño y salieron corriendo de ahí.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto un exaltado albino

Una bomba. Los ratones la detectaron, no tardara en estallar. – contesto sin parar de correr.

¡¿Una bomba?!- el ojirojo se sintió flaquear, pero continuo corriendo de la mano de su amado. Se escuchó un terrible estruendo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Creo que tienes enemigos, ¿a quién le ha roto el corazón, Majestad?- soltó risueño.

¡No es momento para bromear! Además, yo no he salido con nadie.- respondió tímidamente el albino.

Eres un completo cándido.- replico en un tono risueño, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón saltar. – ¡Me siento tan vivo! ¡hacia tanto que no estaba cerca de morir!- ya habían dejado de correr, y descansaron en un árbol.

¡estás loco! ¡Eres un masoquista! ¿Cómo te puede gustar el casi morir?- le dijo el más bajo, intentando reponerse de aquella corrida.

¿me dices masoquista a mí? ¡Tú me esperaste! ¡eso es más masoquista!- rio.

¡Oye…!- su voz tembló.

Pero… gracias por ser masoquista- Nezumi tomo el mentón de Shion, obligándole a verlo a la cara- no terminamos algo- acerco sus labios a los del pequeño.

¡Oh! ¡Pero que escena más tierna!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Voltearon a ver a todos lados, y vieron en un banco de nieve a un hombre que jugaba con una bomba. Nezumi se puso a la defensiva, y sin que lo notaran, estaba atrás del hombre que les hablo, poniendo un cuchillo en la garganta de este.

¿Quién eres?- le pregunto secamente.

Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan rápido, ya me lo habían comentado, pero no les creí. – soltó sarcástico.

No respondiste mi pregunta.- le sostuvo con más fuerza el cuchillo en la garganta, haciendo que gotas de sangre salieran.

Me mandaron. Ustedes se opusieron contra mucha gente poderosa, ¿creyeron que aunque murieran o fueran enviados a la cárcel no se vengarían? Estaban muy equivocados.- rio maniáticamente. Espero que disfrutaran la tranquilidad, porque ahora, no la volverán a tener, hasta que mueran.

¡Cállate, estúpido!- rápidamente despojo al hombre de la bomba y todas sus armas. Shion solo los veía en silencio, el miedo lo invadía. Se percató que el hombre sangraba mucho del cuello, y sin titubear se acercó al él.

Déjame curarlo, se desangrara si lo dejo así. – le pidió firmemente a Nezumi.

Sí que eres un tonto, pero bueno, tiene que estar vivo, quiero que le dé una noticia a su jefe. – el hombre casi perdía la conciencia, pero lograron salvarlo llevándolo a la clínica que tenía Shion en ese lugar.

Este chico, es muy tonto. – dijo con un tono agradecido en la voz.

Lo es, pero no creas que correrás con la misma suerte la próxima vez.- soltó indiferente el ojigris.

¡estoy aquí!- Shion hizo un puchero.

Ah, como sea.- rio- serás el primero.- el hombre lo miro con lujuria- pero antes de eso me divertiré contigo. La próxima vez que nos veamos será tu fin.

Basta de tonterías, ¡viejo tonto! A Shion no le pasara nada mientras este conmigo, dile a tu jefe que le estaré esperando. Quien quiera que sea. Lárgate- señalo la puerta.

Oh, pero que agresivo. Bien, yo le diré. Ciao.- salió corriendo del consultorio dejando una bomba tras de sí.

¡Corre!- salieron disparados del cuarto y a los pocos segundos estallo. Se tiraron al suelo, no les paso nada, por suerte.

¿Qué haremos? Sí que van en serio.- pregunto temeroso Shion abrazándose a Nezumi.

Tranquilo, no pasara nada.- correspondió fuertemente el abrazo.

° Bueno, yo no había puesto ninguna palabra mía que no fuera la historia, pero ciento que al hacerlo, te distraes, y bueno, por eso no escribo. Pero decidí hacerlo para agradecer a las personas que leen mi historia, no son muchas, pero me motivan. También gracias a por suscribirse a mi historia, ¡Muchas gracias! Eso me motiva un montón. En algunos capítulos cambio completamente la personalidad de los personajes, pero es para que se acople a mi historia, disculpen. Agregare algunos personajes totalmente ajenos a la Novela/Anime/Manga para llenarla. Tales como François, lo sé, a mi también me molesto algo incluirlo, pero lo necesitaba para alejar a Sion, además, ¡amo lo celos! Sobre todo en Nezumi, Lol. Bueno, la historia será larga, estos capítulos han sido cortos, pero los iré agrandando. La acción, obviamente tendrá, pues de eso trata No.6. Y para sus mentes pervertidas, ¡Abra Lemon! Pero más adelante xD Y bueno, sin más que decir (por ahora) reitero las gracias. Disfruten mi fanfic, ¡es el primero!:3 Lo hago con muchísimo cariño para ustedes. Si sienten que está muy soso, meloso, feo, háganmelo saber, todo tipo de comentario es admitido, pero no sean muy duros xD

Well… ¡gracias por leer! (ya lo dije muchas veces u/u)

Besitos, Kokoa.3 °


	9. La pequeña casa

El humo debido a la explosión se disipo, y los dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo se levantaron.

Veo que ese tipo va en serio- dijo Nezumi viendo los daños causados por la bomba.- ¡creo que tenemos una nueva aventura!- grito excitado debido a la emoción.- ¿Shion?- cuestiono al no verlo a su lado.

El albino había salido corriendo en dirección a la casa subterránea, temiendo que le hubiese ocurrido algo; se había destrozado toda la fauna, pero eso era lo de menos para él, aquella pequeña casa significaba mucho para su corazón, los recuerdos que le traía eran inmensos. Sus pies tropezaban en la nieve, pero no se detenía, logro divisar su auto hecho trizas, al lado estaba la entrada, las escaleras habían sido bloqueadas por restos de los edificios de pruebas que estaban casi al lado. Los quitaba desesperadamente, creando un hueco entre ellos por donde cayó, se resbalo con la nieve al intentar pararse y se dio de lleno en la cara, miro desafiante la entrada, se paró limpiándose la sangre que se escurría de su boca, y abrió temeroso pero dispuesto la puerta.

Suspiro cayendo al suelo otra vez, una lágrima de felicidad se le escapó de uno de sus hermosos ojos, no había grandes daños, los libros estaban tirados por todas partes y nada más. Se volvió a levantar sonriente y empezó a levantar los libros, sin pensar siquiera en que había dejado al pelinegro sin decirle nada.

"estaba conmigo hace un momento" pensó. Vio de nuevo por todas partes, "no se lo habrán llevado…" una gota de sudor caía por su frente, a pesar del frio temiéndose lo peor, sus tres pequeños amigos salieron de los bolsillos del chico. Tomo entre sus manos al ratón blanco, Hamlet, y le mano a revisar el perímetro para ver si era seguro. El pequeño Hamlet se aventuró por el espacio que alguna vez había sido su hogar, llego al escondite y se escurrió por el gran hueco que logro hacer Shion, vio la puerta abierta y entro, gran sorpresa que se encontró al ver al lindo albino ordenando despreocupadamente los libros. Subió por la manga de su chaqueta café y chillo en el oído de este, haciendo que callera al suelo del susto.

Oh, pero si eres tú, Hamlet.- sonrió acariciando las orejitas del blanco animal- veo que me encontraste, ¿y Nezumi? – el ratón volvió a chillarle, se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado sin siquiera avisar.- ¡Ah! Lo siento- se levantó de un salto y corrió por las escaleras, teniendo cuidado en donde pisaba, salió por el hoyo y corrió cuán rápido podían sus piernas hacia donde pensaba que aún se encontraba el otro.

Diviso una delgada figura a lo lejos, era el chico que buscaba. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tenía una mirada inexpresiva como de costumbre, los copos caían a grandes bocanadas, el frio viento golpeaba haciendo ondear su tela de superfibra. Espero la llegada del albino sin mover un musculo, ni cambiar su expresión. Sintió la respiración agitada del otro y solo desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué eres tan tonto? Ya había olvidado lo ingenuo que eres. ¿quieres que te maten? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente, a quien se le ocurre irse sin decir nada?- giro los ojos con recelo a las orbes rojas que lo miraban con atención.

Yo… quería asegurarme… de que nada…- hablaba entrecortadamente intentando no mirar los grises ojos, tornándose rojo hasta las orejas- no quería que nada le pasara… a la casa…- junto sus manos observando la nieve caer en ellas, intentaba distraer su mirada.

¡Insensato! Supongo que nunca dejaras de ser cándido- bufo sarcástico. Busco con su mirada la del otro lográndolo- Si quieres sobrevivir, no te apartes mucho de mí.

¡Sí!- sonrió de oreja a oreja- no me alejare de ti- continuaba con su gran sonrisa.

¡Espera!- se puso un poco nervioso y aparto la mirada- ¡No te pongas en tan alta estima!- esbozo una fingida sonrisa- Necesito mentecita- dijo esto dándole ligeros golpes a la cabeza del Shion.

¡Si me necesitas no me apartare!- sonrió tomando la mano de Nezumi que le había pegado.

¿¡Eh!?- sus mejillas se tornaron de un color melocotón casi invisible.- ¡Ya dije que no te pusieras en tan alta estima!- se soltó torpemente del agarre del albino- Solo necesito tu intelecto, solo eso. – volteo la mirada, ocultando el rubor que no noto el más bajo.

Aun así, necesitas algo de mí, y eso me hace feliz. – cerro los ojos mientras hablaba- eso significa que estoy un poco más cerca de alcanzarte- susurro aun con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa.

Vamos, tengo hambre.- dijo mientras se dirigía a su casa, aquella pequeña casa en la que había vivido largo tiempo. Se escurrió sin hablar por el agujero que hizo el albino, y lentamente abrió la puerta, ya era la segunda vez ese día que entraba ahí, pero sentía cálido su corazón. Había aclarado las cosas con el albino, tenía una nueva aventura, y estaba de vuelta en su pequeña casa, no podía pedir más.

Shion le seguía de cerca, observando las reacciones de aquel chico, se veía tan feliz… pero tan distante. Paso por el agujero pateo algo de nieve en las escaleras y entro a la habitación. Todo por un momento parecía perfecto, pero se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado momentos antes, ¿de verdad tendrían otra aventura? Pensaba es mientras ponía la olla de siempre a calentar, colocando los ingredientes frescos que venían de la ciudad. Eso era lo único que sufrió un gran cambio en ese lugar. Pasaron largos momentos de silencio, incomodos para el albino, y sin importancia para el más alto, que tomaba libros ojeándolos con una mirada llena de júbilo.

¿Qué ha sido de su vida, Majestad? He oído por ahí que su gran intelecto logro sacarlo rápidamente de la universidad.- rompió el silencio por fin, pero sin despegar la mirada del libro.

No es para tanto… después de que me abandonaras…- se calló al instante, no quería decir eso, bajo la mirada a la sopa, intentando no hacer notorio su rubor. Antes eso el de ojos grises saco la vista del libro y arqueo la ceja derecha.

Yo no te abandone. – respondió cortante- tu querías regresar con tu madre, yo ni loco me acercaría a esa ciudad, nuestros caminos se separaron, que es diferente.- dicho eso se devolvió a la lectura, sentándose en el sillón rojo.

Lo siento…- seguía sin apartar la vista de la sopa.

¿Por qué te disculpas?- torció la boca y miro al albino, que mantenía la mirada agobiada.

Siempre digo tonterías, discúlpame. Vuelve a tu libro, ya casi esta la sopa.- el más alto no muy convencido retorno a la lectura. –"Perdona por ser tan tonto, indefenso, imprudente, inocente, directo… inservible… perdóname por ser una molestia, Nezumi"- pensó el albino, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que cayeron en el interior del caso, mezclándose con la sopa, borrando cualquier prueba de que existieron. Se limpió la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y tomo dos platos de un estante.- Ya está listo.- dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa fingida que le dedico al actor.

¡vaya! ¡Sabe igual a antes!- alabo el mayor actuando sorpresa.

Si…- respondió un distante ojirojo que se dedicaba a observar el vapor que salía de la olla.

"Te ves tan distante… nunca eres así"- pensó y acto seguido sacudió su cabeza llamando la atención de la flor- ¿Algo le incomoda, Majestad?- dijo con un toque de ironía y desinterés en la voz, estaba fingiendo, obviamente, pero nadie el ingenuo de su compañero jamás se daría cuenta.

Nada, solo pensaba en Safu- se arrepintió de decir eso, fue lo primero que salió de su boca.- yo… hace tanto que no pensaba en ella…- rayos, tampoco quería decir eso. Alguna vez Inukashi le dijo que no debía relucir sus debilidades. Una lágrima se escapó al recuerdo de su queridísima amiga. El otro solo lo miraba expectante.

Creo que debiste darle tu esperma antes de que "eso" pasara.- intentaba animar al albino con sus chistes de mal gusto.

Debí… ¿cierto? No sé por qué no acepte… pero… yo quiero darle mi primera vez a alguien que ame…- dijo sinceramente. La rata estallo en carcajadas, el hijo de Karan le miraba preguntándose qué había dicho, su rubor se incrementó hasta llegarle a las orejas- ¡No te rías de mí!- esa frase solo causo que el otro riera más. Shion se dio por vencido y espero a que se le pasara la crisis a Nezumi para ver qué es lo que había pasado.

¿¡Aun no has tenido primera vez!? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Nueve?- rio despiadadamente otra vez. El pequeño jugaba nervioso con sus manos.

Yo… creo que… debes darle tu primera vez a la persona con la que estarás hasta que la muerte los separe… entregarte por completo a esa persona, lo más lindo seria guardar hasta tu primer beso con ese alguien y…- no lo dejaron continuar, el ratón le lanzo una almohada en la cara.

¡Basta, Shion!- se sorprendió al verle, era la primera vez que mostraba esa cara. No era de enojo ni burla. Poseía una expresión extraña. "Como… ¿inconformidad?, ¿incomodidad?, ¿nerviosismo?" pensó el albino.

Lo siento… debo suponer…- majestad sabía que se metería en un problema, y que preguntar demostraría lo inconsciente que era, pero aun así… lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de la boca del ojigris.- que tu… ya has tenido primera vez…- jugaba con Tsukiyo mientras hablaba, mirando al roedor y no al pelinegro.

¡Infinidad de veces!- eso termino por romper el palpitante corazón de Shion- creo que mi primera vez fue a los doce años…- "Detente…" pensó el ojirojo- con una hermosa mujer, si, ¡ya recuerdo! Fue cuando recién llegue al bloque Oeste. –hablaba sin pensar que le estaba causando un daño enorme al pequeño que aún mantenía la mirada gacha, ahora jugaba con los tres ratoncitos.

Ocultaba sus lágrimas, sabía que eso pasaría, pero pregunto de todas formas. El ratón, contaba toda la historia, con detalles incluidos. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ya no escuchaba al otro, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, escucho claramente su corazón partirse. "Cuando sea grande, me casare con una persona que también me esté esperando, yo sé que existe. Aunque no sepamos quienes somos, nos estamos esperando, manteniendo castidad… porque no hay nada más lindo que el amor de tu vida regalándote su primera vez…" recordó perfectamente las palabras que se decía. Siempre pensó que viviría de un hermoso amor, lleno de ternura y compresión. Jamás imagino que se enamoraría de alguien tan rufián como Nezumi. Lo peor de todo, es que era que no podría olvidarlo, él lo sabía. Nunca podría enamorarse tan perdidamente de alguien como lo estaba del chico que en este momento le estaba contando otra experiencia que vivió con otras chicas. Sonrió imperceptiblemente gracias a su blanco cabello que cubría en totalidad su rostro. Se levantó, haciendo que Nezumi parase de relatar, tenía el cojín que le habían aventado entre sus manos, sus lágrimas caían al suelo como los copos de nieve allá afuera. Su mirada cruzo fugazmente con una grisácea y se dejó caer en la cama, dando la impresión de haber caído dormido, cuando en realidad se había desmallado.

Lo siento… - aparto los blancos cabellos del rostro de Shion- no pensé que en verdad te sentirías así de mal…- beso delicadamente la frente del pequeño que yacía en el lecho.

Se enfundo en su tela gris y salió sigilosamente de aquel lugar tenía que darse prisa si quería regresar antes de que amaneciera, debía hablar con Rikiga para que lo ayudase con esa situación de sumo peligro que ahora amenazaba sus vidas. Necesitaba la ayuda también de la cuida perros, y de aquel hombre de veinticinco años.


	10. Reunión de la realeza

La oscuridad invadía No.6, no había sonido alguno salvo las cigarras. Una sombra corría a una velocidad prodigiosa por las oscuras calles de Kronos, la ciudad prodigio.

En una enorme residencia ubicada cómodamente en la mejor ciudad del mismísimo No.6 la que ahora que reinaba la paz y la igualdad, podía considerarse utopía, dormía plácidamente un hombre de mediana edad. Atrapado por Morfeo, no se dio cuenta que la oscura sombra que recorrió desde el antes llamado bloque Oeste hasta ahí se coló por el ventanal abierto, riéndose por la suerte de no tener que forzar ninguna cerradura gracias al despistado hombre. Un fuerte sonido se propago por toda la casa al poner un pie el intruso, exaltado se despertó el señor, temiendo que algo malo hubiese pasado en su confortable hogar.

Un pequeñín corría abrazado de un osito hacia el cuarto del calvo, lagrimeando debido al miedo que le causo la aguda alarma. Tropezó cuando giro la perilla que lo llevaría a los reconfortantes brazos de su "padre" callo tras la puerta que se abrió de golpe provocado por el peso del menor. Asustado, Rikiga se levantó de golpe y tomo en sus brazos al niño que yacía en el suelo, beso la pequeña frente y apago la alarma, mirando a todos lados, la policía no tardaría en llegar.

¡Eh! No se te ocurra entregarme a la gentuza esa.- se escuchó de alguna parte del cuarto una voz cargada de ironía.-

¡Oh! Pero si solo eres tú- respondió aliviado el castaño, depositando a su hijo en la cama.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así, actor de cuarta?- se cruzó de brazos y miro a todas partes.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que con mi trabajo no te metas, anciano?- salió de una de las esquinas, al lado de una cómoda. – enciende la luz y llama a la policía, no quiero verles la cara.

¿debería? ¿o mejor dejo que te lleven?- bufo molesto por el atrevimiento del menor.

No me harían nada, ¡soy su héroe perdido!- esbozo una sonrisa que estremeció al más viejo.

De cualquier forma, ¿a qué se debe tu molesta visita? Pensé que estarías con Shion. – volteo la cara hacia el pequeñito que estaba en la cama.- hijo- susurro dulcemente en dirección a la cama- ve a dormir, no hay problema. Tienes que levantarte temprano, mañana tienes clases.- deposito un cariñoso beso en la cabecita del chico y lo miro salir de la habitación.

Tenemos problemas- respondió firmemente- ¡acompañados de una nueva aventura!- surgió de su escondite mostrando una sonrisa casi psicópata llena de excitación.

¿Qué clase de problemas, niño?- dijo Rikiga con un desinteresado tono de voz.

Huh, veo que no te interesa en lo más mínimo. Si es así- le dio la espalda al hombre e hizo un ademan con la mano- ya veré como proteger yo solo a Shion de esos hombres que desean su muerte. – "no te puedes reusar, viejo" diseño en su boca una sonrisa llena de satisfacción que el otro no podía ver debido a que este le estaba dando la espalda.

¡¿Quién desea la muerte de mi pequeño hijo?!- pregunto nervioso, tomando a Nezumi por la espalda girando su cuerpo, quedando a escasos centímetro de la cara del ratón.

Que escondidito se tenía el querer besarme, ¿eh?- con su mano remarco sensualmente la silueta de la mejilla del mayor- no conocía sus deseos homosexuales- soltó con sarcasmo mirándole lujuriosamente a los ojos- me pregunto que dirá Karan al enterarse de esto… - rio.

¡Aquí el único gay eres tú!- dijo ya sulfurado del chico de mirada gris.

Yo no soy gay. Que tu dulce Shion lo sea no tiene nada que ver conmigo- entrecerró los ojos.

Shion…- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas a la idea de que su inocente y pequeño hijo deseaba a ese irrespetuoso, impertinente, obstinado, pervertido, lujurioso, y demás muchacho de cabellos negros.- ya, ese es otro tema. Lo importante en este momento es su protección. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- dijo desviando la mirada, enfocándola en el teléfono. Llamo a emergencias y aclaro que todo estaba bien, que fue una rata la que se filtró por la ventana.

Un tío se nos apareció lanzando bombas y diciendo que nos mataría por órdenes de su jefe, que debe ser alguno de los ancianos a los que derrotamos la pasada vez.- decía eso mientras se acostaba en la cama atrevidamente.

¿y Shion?- le miro entrecerrando los ojos, molesto ante el atrevimiento de acostarse en su cama a sus anchas.

En mi casa.- dijo sin mayor atención con los ojos cerrados y las manos bajo su cabeza.

¿¡Que!? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo solo ante esta situación?! ¡Tú debes estar completamente chalado! – estaba preocupado y enojado, espero respuesta breves momentos.

Tranquilo, yo sé que estará bien. Por el momento ellos no nos harán nada, pero no tardaran en aparecer. Y aun debemos investigar bien de quien se trata.- dijo sentándose y poniendo más seriedad a su tono de voz. – por el momento necesitare la ayuda de Inukashi, a quien le llamaras en este momento.- le señalo el intercomunicador.- yo le hablare a mi queridísimo Sho.- mostro una media sonrisa.

¿A Sho…?- se vio angustiado por un momento.- Pero… ¿el en que nos puede ayudar?- gotas de sudor corrían por su cuello, y una mirada triste se dibujaba en su cara, haciendo que este bajara la mirada.

Necesito su gran mente.- lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Pero…- coloco una mano en su cabeza, en ademan de no entender nada.- para eso tenemos al albino…

No, en este momento no me servirá de mucho. Él tiene que hacer lo que normalmente haría.- comenzó a marcar un numero en su celular.

¿no crees que le dolerá un poco…?- no hubo respuesta por parte del pelinegro- yo creo…- fue callado por el chico de orbes grises, que coloco un dedo en sobre sus labios impidiéndole el habla.

¡Sho! No lamento llamarte tarde, ¡te tengo una increíble aventura!- sonrió campante mientras salía del cuarto del más grande.

Shion… no sé lo que ocurre… pero prometo que nadie te lastimara, hijo mío…- miro el suelo, y se dispuso a llamar a la morena.

En una parte alejada de la ciudad, un chico de rojo mirar se levantaba de su lecho. Se dirigió cansinamente al baño, lavo su cara con agua y por fin pudo abrir sus parpados. Se notó solo, ¿había sido un sueño? Rogo a los dioses que no. Quizá Nezumi solo había salido a tomar el aire, o algo así… no pudieron habérselo llevado por la noche, mientras el dormía plácidamente… ¿o sí? La sola idea perturbo tanto a aquel joven que se lanzó hacia la puerta, siento detenido por un sonidito en su oreja.

Chist, chist, chist – un ratoncito blanco le rogaba atención.

¡Hamlet! Dime que sabes algo de Nezumi- su mirada irradiaba completo miedo. Un cilindrito salió de la boca de aquel ratoncito. Shion lo tomo por inercia, recordando que así le enviaba los mensajes a su madre, en aquellos tiempos que el tanto extrañaba. Desplego una hoja algo grande, se sorprendió al ver que aquella hoja tamaño carta cupiera en el reducido espacio, pero al instante le restó importancia, tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse. La carta decía:

_Majestad: _

_Le doy mi más cordial saludo de buenos días. Le notifico que en estos momentos lo más sensato que puede usted hacer, es dirigirse a Kronos, con todos los papanatas. Diríjase a su castillo en cuanto lea este mensaje, ahí le estará esperando toda su corte real. Su padre, el rey le proporcionará mayores informes. Lo esperamos emocionados, pronto tendrá visitas de ilustres personajes. _

_No molesto más a su mi Lord. – Nezumi, su sirviente. _

¿Tan gran hoja solo para esto? Como sea, - se rio y vio dulcemente al ratoncito- parece que necesitan nuestra presencia allá- acaricio a Hamlet entre las orejitas y le mostro una sincera sonrisa.

Tuvo que caminar hasta la ciudad y tomar un taxi, ya que su coche fue presa inmediata del atentado que ocurrió el día anterior. Indico la dirección y el hombre lo llevo hasta ahí; el camino duro alrededor de veinte minutos, no entablo una larga conversación con el chofer. Al bajar del taxi el hombre se aprovechó del chico, ya que si iba hacia Kronos, poseía privilegios, le cobro el triple, al recibir el dinero el hombre se sintió casi arrepentido al notar la candidez casi infantil del albino. Puso el carro en marcha, sintiendo pesado el pecho. Pero ya nada podía hacer.

Shion se destinó alegremente a su casa, sin imaginar si quiera lo que ocurriría cuando llegara. Tomo su llave y abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con su "corte real" que consistía, Rikiga, y su bien amado "sirviente"

¡Pero qué bien que llegaras tan pronto! La duuulce Inukashi no tardará en llegar, y que mejor que encontrarse con su am- la voz del más grande se apagó pensando en la imprudencia que estaba por cometer. – Ya he dejado a tu hermanito a la escuela.- cambio el tema como quien no quiere la cosa.

Que bien. Ojala le vaya estupendo. Buenos días.- se inclinó respetuosamente. - ¿Inukashi vendrá?

Buen día, majestad. – el bien parecido Nezumi por fin hizo acto de presencia en aquella conversación- que grato que nos ilumine con su presencia.- le miro furtivamente- en efecto, nuestra querida loca-de-perros nos honrara con su ansiada visita.- uso un meloso tono de voz. Algo que cautivo por completo al más pequeño.

¡Ha! Vamos, ese tono de voz no te lo creen ni tus ratones.- ante lo dicho por el hombre casi calvo, Tsukiyo y Cravat salieron de entre la tela de superfibra del pelinegro, y Hamlet se escurrió del bolsillo izquierdo en la chaqueta café del chico de orbes rojas, quien miraba con la boca entreabierta, incrédulo de la situación. Los tres roedores miraron desafiantes al hombre. - ¡Qué bien domesticados los tienes! Eso te convertiría en… la rata mayor, me parece.- sarcasmo en su voz. El actor y sus ratones se pusieron a la defensiva, y cuando estaban a punto de abalanzarse contra el agresor la florecilla se interpuso.

No estamos aquí para pelear, ¿verdad Otosan?- cerro los ojos y mostro la más dulce de sus sonrisas, petrificando con su dulzura a todos los presentes, hasta al propio Nezumi-sin-sentimientos- amargado.

¡ehh!- por fin la rata logro romper el artificioso silencio con algo de nerviosismo imperceptible en la voz.- ¿sigues intentando seducirme verdad Shion? Bueno, no me molestaría sucumbir a ti en estos momentos, pero me parece que aquí hay mucha gente, y al anciano podría darle un paro cardiaco.- miro sensualmente hacia el tierno albino al que le subieron los colores a la cara ipso facto.

Ya, basta de ridiculeces, dejen las bromas para otro momento, esto es serio. – puso orden el "anciano"- ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a sentar a la sala y esperamos a que lleguen los faltantes? Ya entonces podremos hablar del asunto y crear un plan.- ofreció, o más bien, ordeno el ofuscado Rikiga masajeándose la sien. Desfilaron en fila india hasta la elegante sala. Tomaron asiento, Shion al lado de su "padre" en el sillón doble, y el restante su fue sentó junto a sus tres ratas en el individual.- ¿algo para tomar?- hablo lentamente el señor.

Te rojo, y cheesecake. Un pedazo grande.- ordeno demandante el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos, moviendo las manos. La pequeña flor miraba detenidamente los movimientos de susodicho, seguía admirando la elegante forma que poseía el más alto al moverse.

Como mande, su excelencia.- respondió sarcástico Rikiga, pero sin ganas de reñir.

¡Oh no! Me ha confundido, yo solo soy la servidumbre de majestad, aquí presente.- levanto el meñique y miro lujuriosamente al chico de mirada roja que estaba enfrente. Los colores no desaparecían del pequeño chico cándido, eso provoco una ligera risa en el más alto.

El mayor ya había salido de la sala, estaba en la cocina. Los dos jóvenes chicos compartían un silencio incomodo, pero un toque desesperado en la puerta cubrió la casa.

¡La puerta está abierta Inu!- grito a la bartola Nezumi.

Una joven morocha con un leve rubor entro con un par de maletas, miro a Shion a los ojos y después los proyecto en el suelo.

¡Rikiga, prepara ahora cuatro platos!- volvió a gritar la rata.

Cinco- hablo por fin la morena.- él está afuera, pagando el taxi...- dijo tímidamente, para después voltear a ver al pequeño y dulce Shion con lastima.


	11. Abre los ojos ratón

Una persona se adentró en el silencio de la sala. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico, sus dientes no se distinguían en la blanca piel de lo claros que eran. Unos ojos azules tan tenues que parecían níveos se movieron de un lado a otro mirando a los presentes. Ladeo la cabeza moviendo sus rojizos cabellos, camino pasando por un lado de Inukashi, se detuvo en frente de Shion, que era levísimamente más bajo que el, quizá un centímetro, oscilaban la misma edad. Le miro con indiferencia y superioridad. Camino adelante, todo era silencio en la habitación. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al divisar una mirada gris.

-Nezumi…- el chico se abalanzo contra el pelinegro, aferrándose a su cuello. – Te extrañe tanto Nezumi…- el más alto beso la sonrosada mejilla del chico. Todos miraron expectantes.

-Vamos Sho, que hay mucha gente. Además, no te dije que vinieses aquí solo para eso. – dijo con su común voz irónica. Después de decir eso su mirada se tornó más seria- Te llame para que seas el cerebro de la operación. Esto es de vida o muerte. Y no es una metáfora.- el chico que aún no soltaba el cuello del pelinegro subió la mirada, viendo con miedo las profundas orbes grises.

-Cuentas conmigo… para todo -soltó delicadamente su agarre- eso lo sabes…- su dulce voz era firme.

-Gracias, pequeño.- revolvió los cabellos del aludido.- Ahora, Rikiga- lo miro penetrantemente- ¿aun tienes contactos? – se puso una mano en la cintura y arreglo la tela de superfibra que había sido desacomodada por cierto joven que le abrazo.

-Obviamente. – Cerro los ojos y hablo con superioridad, como si fuera la gran cosa.- ¡tengo contactos por Todas partes- hizo énfasis en "todas"- y no son contactos cualquiera. –mostro sus dientes en una gran sonrisa. Aun no habría los ojos.

-Sí que sirves para algo, anciano- le miro y añadió divertido- solo espero que no sean mentiras tuyas.

-¡Claro que no lo son!- dijo altaneramente- ¡es completamente innegable! – dijo haciendo pucheros que arrancaron risas pasajeras a los chicos de mirada azul y gris. La morena y el albino en otra situación hubieran reído, pero estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces perfecto. – dijo el ratón.- porque necesitare que investigues a las personas más allegadas de los científicos locos y del gobernador. – le miro jovial- ¿o tus Con-tac-tos no pueden con eso?- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡Claro que pueden actor de pacotilla!- bufo el castaño.

- ¡Seños Rikiga!- fingió ofensa- cuide su lenguaje- se movió lentamente hacia el albino- ¿Qué no ve que estamos frente a Majestad?- se inclinó frente al de rojo mirar e hizo un ademan con la mano, después vio al señor- No está bien que el rey inculque cosas malas a la pequeña realeza. – le miro despectivo.

Shion observaba sin ver realmente. Pero tuvo que salir de su ensoñación cuando la morena residuo una mano sobre su hombro. Poso su mirada en la de la castaña, sus ojos preguntaban lo sucedido, y los de la chica le respondían diciendo que esperara.

-Shion.- la voz que más quería le llamo, sus ojos obtuvieron una pizca de esperanza.- por el momento necesito que te vuelvas a vivir aquí.- el rostro del más alto no irradiaba nada en particular.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Tienes que hacer como si nada pasara. Debes actuar con naturalidad, y es mejor que estés aquí en la seguridad de esta "Utopía" – le miro firme- Yo me iré a mi antigua casa, no soportaría estar aquí.

-Está bien…- respondió Sion sabiendo que no tenía otra opción ante lo dicho por el otro. "Quiero ser de utilidad… pero… el otro chico. Nezumi le dijo que el seria el cerebro… ¿entonces en qué lugar quedo yo?"

-Sho, tu iras conmigo. Creo que no tienes un mejor lugar en el que quedarte.- los grises ojos no reflejaban nada. Unos ojos azules se llenaron de ilusión. Dos pares de ojos café de tristeza. Y un par de ojos rubí amenazaban con sacar lágrimas.

-¡Oh!- una voz llena de profunda desolación se escuchó en la sala- creo que es hora de que mi hermanito salga, yo iré por él. Papá, perdí mi auto en una explosión, ¿me prestas el tuyo?- una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico.

-Claro hijo…- le entrego las llaves sin más.

-Supongo que es todo lo que tienes que decir por ahora, ¿no? – la flor dirigió su voz al ratón y sus pasos a la salida.

-Sí, es todo por ahora. Rikiga, reúne la información lo más rápido que puedas. Inukashi también te necesitaremos, pero más adelante. Puedes venir con nosotros.

-No- se escuchó la melancólica voz de Shion.- ella se quedara aquí. No creo que le sea muy cómodo para una chica estar en un reducido cuarto junto a dos hombres.

-Está bien. Cuida a la delicada señorita. – dijo con sorna.

-Haha, muy gracioso. Shion, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?- dijo la castaña preocupada, casi nunca usaba ese tono de voz.

-Gracias. – "la verdad me hará bien… no quiero estar solo" pensó. El albino salió, la chica que iba tras de él se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

-Si revelas tus debilidades eres hombre muerto.- lo miro desafiante- yo se la tuya.- sin más se esfumo.

Entraron al auto sin hablar, las lágrimas del chico salieron discretamente. Inukashi tomo delicadamente un pañuelo y limpio la cara del aludido.

-Tengo que contarte algo…- su voz salió delicada, algo muy inusual el ella. El chico solo asintió mientras ponía en marca el auto. – Cuando Nezumi se mudó a mi casa en No.5 estaba completamente destrozado, pero no lo quería admitir. Se negaba a verte, decía que solo arruinaría tu perfecta vida. Un día…

°Flashback°

-Nezumi, hoy solo hice sopa. Come sin quejarte

-Si…- el pelinegro jugaba con la sopa y la veía sumido en sus pensamientos, un tanto melancólico.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto una curiosa morena

-Nada… solo que yo siempre comía sopa en el distrito oeste- decía un distante chico.

-Lo extrañas, acéptalo.

-Quizá, mi casa era muy acogedora.- decía probando la sopa.

-Me refiero a Shion.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que no- dijo seguro de sí.

-¿Por qué no lo admites y vas a verle?

-¡yo no lo extraño!- salió corriendo con la cuchara en boca.

El chico no volvía, ya era de madrugada y la chica termia que hubiese hecho una locura. Se escuchó el crujir de la puerta, los perros ladraban, eso quería decir que había entrado alguien desconocido. Todos los perros se pusieron a la defensiva frente a su ama para protegerla.

Los pasos se encaminaban hacia la sala donde estaba ella, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, entonces diviso al pelinegro acompañado de otro chico. Inukashi se relajó e invito a sus perros a hacerlo también.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te habías suicidado o algo. – hablo la morocha mirando de reojo al chico que acompañaba al roedor.

-No eres mi madre. Hip, hip, hip- Nezumi venia recargado en el otro chico, se tambaleaba.

-Estabas tomando. – le miro sarcástica.

-Si.-hablo por fin el pelirrojo.- creo que se pasó de copas, lo lamento, no pude detenerlo.- sonrió a la chica.

-¿Y se conocen de…?. Interrogo la chica.

-Ahí, nos conocimos hoy.- sostenía con fuerza al otro.- Mi nombre es Sho, es un placer conocerla, Señorita. – miro a Inukashi dulcemente.

-Mi nombre es Inukashi…- estaba asombrada, siempre la confundían con hombre por su forma de vestir, pero aquel chico no.

-Es un nombre hermoso- dijo el ojiazul.- ¿me podrías decir dónde está el cuarto de Nezumi? Se está durmiendo.

-Claro… es la quinta puerta a la izquierda por aquel pasillo.- contesto algo perdida.

-Gracias.- le sonrió de tal manera que pensó que estaba viendo a Shion.

°End of flashback°

-Desde ese día Sho no ha dejado de venir… él es…

-Mi reemplazo…- concluyo el albino.

En otra parte muy alejada de ahí estaban un pelinegro y un pelirrojo.

-Así que aquí es donde vivías…- miro curioso por todas partes.- ¡es acogedor!- le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Nezumi.

-Sí, lo es. – dijo con aire distraído.

-Pareces perdido…- se acercó ágilmente al más alto y beso los labios del último.

El ratón al salir del shock en el que estaba profundizo el beso, el más bajo rodeo su cuello, mientras que él ponía una mano en las caderas y la otra en la nuca del chico con mirada azul. Entrelazaron sus lenguas en un baile fogoso, sus cuerpos empezaban a reaccionar. Caminaron sin dejar de besarse hasta la cama, los labios del mayor bajaban por el blanco cuello de su presa, y sus manos desabotonaban con maestría la camisa del pequeño. Cuando llego al último botón su boca se destinó casi desesperadamente a las tetillas y succiono sacando del otro un placentero gemido. Eso solo lo éxito más y sin dejar de lamer esos botoncitos rosas desabrocho rápidamente el pantalón de su acompañante.

-Ah… Nezumi…- dijo entrecortadamente debido al placer que le brindaba el otro a su erección por encima de su ropa interior. Sus manos se encaminaron a la camisa aun puesta de su compañero y la empezó a desabotonar.

Las frías manos de Nezumi quitaron la última prenda que quedaba en el pelirrojo. Sus labios dejaron los botones rosas y bajaron por el vientre pero algo lo detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto extrañado el chico después de momentos en los que su seme no hizo nada. Estaba estático en su vientre. Levanto su ruborizada cara para ver mejor lo que ocurría.

-No puedo…- era la primera vez en su vida que se detenía en plena acción.

-¿Por qué? No es… la primera vez que lo hacemos…- dijo un avergonzado chico. Al no ver respuesta volvió a preguntar.- ¿Por qué no, Nezumi?

- "Porque no eres Shion." Pensó- ponte tu ropa.- dijo firmemente y salió de la casa. Atravesó fugazmente el hoyo que había creado el albino para poder entrar y camino por la nieve. "¿Qué me ocurre…? Cuando vi el vientre de Sho me desilusione al no ver la serpiente roja que tiene Shion… ¿Por qué no continúe? Ya muchas veces lo he hecho con el… pero ahora…" se detuvo en un árbol, no poseía hojas debido a la estación en la que se encontraban. "Tal vez… solo tal vez me adelante al invitar a Sho… ¿Cómo se habrá sentido Shion cuando dije que vendría aquí con este chico? No sé cuántas veces me dijo que quería estar aquí conmigo… ¡Que estúpido soy!" pateo con fuerza el árbol, haciendo que helada nieve cayera de las ramas. "no puedo hacerle esto a Sho, no puedo engañarlo. ¿Por qué ese albino me causa estas reacciones? A mi verdadero yo no le importaría herir a nadie." Miro confundido el cielo. "¿en qué pensaba? Como se me ocurrió tener sexo ahí. Soy un estúpido." El anochecer se avecinaba. Volvió a la casa, atravesó el agujero, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento Sho- el otro estaba leyendo un libro- pero ya no podemos seguir con esto. –desvió la mirada.

-¿Seguir con qué?- pregunto curioso bajando el libro y quitándose los lentes de lectura.

-Con esto… no creo que lo que estábamos a punto de hacer fuese correcto… las otras veces también fueron un error… - su voz era nerviosa.

-No me amas, lo se… quieres a ese tal Shion, ¿no?- le miro sin resentimiento.

-¿Qué?- lo miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?- no se de lo que hablas…

-Vamos… es tan obvio… -se sentó en la cama, donde estaba acostado. – lo sé desde la primera vez. ¿Recuerdas cuando me quitaste mi virginidad?- el más alto solo asintió sorprendido de las desvergonzadas palabras del pelirrojo.- bueno, en el clímax me llamaste "Sion" – el otro se sorprendió aún más, no recordaba ese detalle.- siempre que lo hacemos dices su nombre. Pero creo que ni tú mismo te das cuenta.

-Yo… lo siento… jamás debí… - bajo la mirada, no se le ocurría un buen argumento.

-Lo que no me explico, es porque te empeñas en darle celos.- se paró de la cama.- este es su lugar especial, ¿no? Me iré a un hotel. – busco con sus ojos los ojos grises.- pero quiero un beso de despedida…

- un beso de despedida…- eso le recordó irrefutablemente a su albino. Se acero lentamente y poso sus labios en los del chico, dándole un cálido beso.- lo siento tanto…- susurro con un hilo de voz cuando separaron sus bocas.

-No te disculpes. El único culpable soy yo, desde el principio sabía que Tú no me amabas.- le sonrió.- ahora vamos los dos por un taxi. Siempre he querido visitar el hotel más grande de esta ciudad. Y tú tienes que ir por Shion.- dijo tomándolo de la mano dispuesto a salir.- Tienes que decirle cuanto lo amas. Porque si no lo haces ten por seguro que lo violare.- dijo divertido.

Salieron del cuarto y con la noche enzima caminaron rápidamente hacia la ciudad.

-Gracias por comprenderme… - dijo sinceramente Nezumi mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi en el que iba Sho.

-Por nada. Llámame si necesitas otra cabeza. –sonrió. El taxi arranco, entonces ahí abrazo sus rodillas y se puso a llorar, completamente solo.


	12. Ante la luz de la Luna

A un lento caminar iba Nezumi hacia la estación del metro. Las pavadas de pájaros se divisaban en el ya casi lóbrego cielo, con destino a arboles donde pasar la noche. La gente caminaba por las aceras. El chico de gris mirar observaba a todas partes, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a la gente, prestaba mayor atención a las parejas, todas conjuntadas por un chico y una chica.

Era viernes, muchos jóvenes se reunían en lugares estratégicos para gozar de la noche. Sonrió irónicamente a la idea de que el jamás tuvo amigos, no desde que mataron a toda su ciudad. En su niñez, pubertad, y adolescencia, solía pasarse las noches de todas las semanas ingeniando algún plan para deshacerse de No.6 o leyendo. Todos esos muchachos ahí reunidos seguramente irían al colegio durante la semana, exasperados por los maestros que toda su vida los han mortificado. Aun el más humilde de ellos tenía un techo y una cálida familia. El no gozo de eso. Tenía que apañárselas para sobrevivir en el bloque oeste, donde los débiles e ingenuos no subsistían.

-"Bueno, yo conozco al más cándido de los seres que habitan la tierra, y logro perdurar ahí… solo con un poco de mi ayuda…"- pensó la rata mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su negro abrigo.- ¿Qué se supone que le diré a Shion cuando valla a verlo?- observo los nítidos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer.- "¿debería decir: Shion, en vez de venir en taxi camine hacia el metro para poder pensar y ganar tiempo ya que no sabía que decirte…? " – Sacudió la cabeza negándose.- "O podría decir: Estaba a punto de fornicar con Sho, pero cuando me disponía a atender el problema entre sus pantalones no me topé con la serpiente roja que siempre he añorado ver."- se golpeó mentalmente ante tal pensamiento. No sabía lo que le diría a la florecilla cuando la viera, pero sabía que no podía esperar a que pasara más tiempo, pues podría perderle.

Estaba tan hundido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta del cálido hogar del albino. Los copos abatían sin piedad y el frio era insoportable, pero un sutil rayo de luna regalaba una maravillosa vista. El pelinegro saco su celular y miro la hora. Doce y media.

Se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando imagino que al chico de ojos rubí le gustaría más que le sorprendiera de alguna forma romántica, y como le debía mucho a esa hermosa y cándida presencia debido a sus estupideces y juegos de celos, cambio sus pasos hacia una enredadera que adornaba las paredes de la casa. Agradecía que no tuvieran el patio rodeado por bardas y subió con gran agilidad por las verdes plantas. Rogo por que la alarma no se activara y no reconociera que era alguien que ya había estado ahí. Llego a un balcón y se asomó por los grandes ventanales. Vislumbro una figura delgada y pálida descansando en los aposentos, era su majestad.

Le sonrió a su magnífica suerte y con cuidado probo si el pequeño insolente había dejado abierto.

Suavemente se abrió la ventana, provocando que el frágil chico que estaba acostado sin poder dormir debido a las lágrimas que no paraban se volteara a ver qué es lo que había ocurrido. La luna iluminaba perfectamente ese palco, los copos caían como un tifón y el aire golpeaba con rudeza. Vio una esbelta silueta, parecía una chica con el pelo hasta los hombros, se paró sin rezongar de donde estaba acostado y se acercó a la figura. Los grumos blancos entraban a sus aposentos debido al frio viento. Cuando estaba más cerca grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el causante de sus penurias.

-Veo que aun eres un insensato, a pesar de haberte convertido en doctor a los diecinueve años por tu gran inteligencia. La próxima vez podría entrar por esa ventana un asesino. – lo miro con ternura, su voz no reflejaba la más mínima ironía, era aterciopelada, y sus mejillas, por primera vez en su vida estaban color carmín no debido al frio, sino a los sentimientos acumulados que rogaban salir.

-Nezumi…- el albino estaba fascinado ante la vista que ofrecía aquel actor.- el cabello… te lo soltaste- fue lo que atino a decir con un sonrojo y una sonrisa cargada de candidez infantil.

-Todo buen actor hace lo inesperado pero deseado.- alardeo el ratón. Su pequeña majestad se veía más hermoso esa noche. Se acercó lentamente a la mejilla donde estaba una mancha roja que a él siempre le encanto y le beso.- tenías un copo de nieve, bobo. – Al decir esto abrazo con frenesí al más bajo.- lo siento tanto…- no sabía que expresar así que deslazo un poco el abrazo y levanto con ternura el mentón de la flor, clavando sus grises ojos en unos rojos.- Te amo, Shion.- le costó decirlo, pero logro reunir sus fuerzas para confesarlo. Beso con suma delicadeza los apetecibles labios del doctor. El aludido no daba de la emoción, sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos ante aquella confesión que tanto deseo volver a escuchar.

El beso se volvió en uno más apasionado, las lenguas de ambos exploraban por entero la desconocida y anhelada cavidad del contrario, para luego entrelazarlas en un baile sensual y casi erótico. La inexperiencia del albino solo provocaba más excitación, ternura y deseo al pelinegro. Las manos de ambos estaban aferradas a las del otro.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la cama, olvidando cerrar los ventanales, pero sus cuerpos estaban tan calientes y deseosos que no se inmutaron del despiadado frio ni de la nieve que empezaba a cubrir gran parte del suelo cercano a la ventana. Se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno. Shion jadeaba mientras se hiperventilaba. Sus manos aún estaban unidas, el mayor lanzo con delicadeza a su presa, quedando arriba de él.

-¿Por qué estás aquí…?- pregunto un ruborizado doctor.

-¿Tanto le molesta mi presencia, majestad?- dijo sonriendo a quien se encontraba bajo el. Sus miradas como sus manos estaban unidas por el más fuerte amor.

-Creí que estarías disfrutando de una rica cena con… Sho…- dijo apartando rápidamente la mirada.

-No puedo comer sopa en esa pequeña casa si no es contigo. – Dijo el actor con un sensual tono de voz- eres tan estúpido e inocente que tengo la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarte- dicho esto dio besos fugaces al cuello del contrario, y subrayo con su lengua la roja marca de supervivencia que se encontraba en la nuca de su amor. Luego lamio y mordió el lóbulo derecho provocando suaves gemidos a su botín.

Recargo suavemente su frente en la del otro, entrelazando sus cabellos negros con los blancos, ambos con los ojos cerrados sonrieron.

-¿Me amas?- pregunto Nezumi en la misma posición.

-Te amo…- dijo tímidamente Shion, también sin moverse de la situación. Después de algunos minutos de agradable silencio volvió a hablar-¿tú me amas?- entreabrió los ojos, poseía una delicada sonrisa. – Mírame. – los ojos del otro se abrieron lentamente ante la petición. Ambos ojos se encontraron.

-Te amo, ya te lo he dicho.- susurro Nezumi esbozando una encantadora sonrisa. Esta vez fueron los labios de Shion los que se aventuraron a poseer los del otro. Nezumi abrió los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa que le brindo su querida majestad, sonrío entre el fogoso e inexperto beso cerrando los ojos.

Las escurridizas manos de Nezumi recorrieron la anatomía de Shion sin ninguna inhibición por encima de su ropa. Si su pequeño estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con él debía que decírselo ya, pues su problemita de ahí abajo empezaba a doler. Los gemidos por parte del de mirada rubí se escapaban de su boca durante el beso, se volvieron a separar para tomar aire, las respiraciones eran el único sonido del lugar.

-¿Quieres hacerlo… Shion?- pregunto dulcemente la rata.

-Yo lo quiero…- abrió los ojos buscando los del otro, que no tardó en encontrar.- solo tengo un problema…- replico cabizbajo.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

-No sé cómo dos hombres tienen sexo… - respondió Shion sin tapujos.

-Nosotros no tendremos sexo…- lo miro sensualmente- haremos el amor… será la primera vez que haga esto por amor… es muy importante para mí.

-Pero… no sé qué hacer…- acepto avergonzado.

-No te preocupes- beso, lamio y mordió el cuello de Shion.- déjamelo todo a mi.- sus manos desabrochaban con maestría la camisa del menor.

-No puedo…- dijo con tristeza en la voz, intentando apartar las manos del actor.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono algo desilusionado.

-Yo le prometí mi esperma a Safu…- dijo estremeciéndose debido al contacto frio del aire contra su desnudo pecho.

-Shion.- Nezumi lo miro más fríamente que el viento- ese es el pretexto más tonto que jamás has puesto. – Las manos del ratón estaban apoyadas a cada lado del albino.- ¿a qué le tienes miedo?- pregunto sin cambiar su mirada, a pesar de que fuera un pretexto lo de Safu le dolió.

-Tú ya lo has hecho varias veces… y tienes experiencia…- respondió tímidamente, colocando sus manos en su pecho- yo nunca lo he hecho… y bien, temo no ser tan bueno.- su mirada estaba dirigida a un lugar remoto de la habitación, sus manos jugaban entre ellas, las mejillas estaban rojas a mas no poder y poseía entreabiertos los labios. No podía existir en este mundo una vista más fantástica, eso pensó la rata.

-Ya te he dicho que jamás he hecho el amor- su mano izquierda acaricio con delicadeza una mejilla del pequeño, intentando tranquilizarlo. – A decir verdad estoy algo nervioso- acepto con un hilo de voz. Esa declaración provoco que Shion volviera los ojos ahí, pero la vista de Nezumi estaba en otro lado, sus mejillas tenían un leve color melocotón.

-Yo… desde que te conocí… me he mantenido puro para ti. Quiero entregarte todo de mí, y que así sepas que en verdad te amo.- aclaro el albino.

-¿Po-por qué dices cosas tan vergonzosas?- hablo el otro, sin darle una mirada.

-Para que ya no te de pena haber dicho que estabas nervioso. – sonrió dulcemente atrayendo la sorprendida mirada del pelinegro.

-Eres tan tonto…- bufo divertido haciendo que Shion esbozara un puchero, cosa que le saco una sonrisa. Beso fugazmente los labios del doctor, bajando por su cuello, y lamiendo con detenimiento las clavículas, bajo hasta llegar a los botoncitos rosados que admiro con devoción, con dulzura aprisiono el izquierdo con su boca, y el libre con su mano.

-Ahhh… Ne…zumi…- gimió ante el contacto.

Los labios del pelinegro se separaron de la tetilla. Observo con detenimiento la marca roja que atravesaba su cuerpo.- como te dije antes, esa marca te hace ver abrumadoramente sexy.- le dijo sensualmente, remarcando la serpiente con sus dedos.

-No-no la veas… es vergonzoso…- coloco una de sus manos en la que le repasaba su marca.

-Vamos, me encanta.- su acerco a la oreja de su Majestad y susurro- la veré toda, ya conozco el empiezo, estoy ansioso por ver donde continua.- cada vello de la pálida de Shion se erizo, recordando cómo es como seguía su roja cicatriz. Ante tal reacción una pervertida sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del pelinegro.- Hmm… parece que ya tengo idea de cómo es que sigue.- ante lo dicho mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y coloco su cabeza en el pecho del pequeño.

-Tonto…- exclamo casi inaudiblemente.

-Su corazón late desenfrenadamente, majestad.- levanto la mirada, viendo sensualmente los ojos del pequeño.

-Ca-cállate…- replico avergonzado, coloco su antebrazo en su cara, en un inútil intento de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Mira- Nezumi tomo el brazo que Shion tenía en su cara y lo coloco en su pecho, justamente en su corazón. – también late erráticamente, estoy rendido por usted, majestad.- su mirada busco la del contrario, que lentamente encontró. Soltó delicadamente su mano, y se quitó la tela de superfibra y la sudadera, quedando en camisa. – Quítamela.- dijo con una mirada perversa. Disfrutando del nerviosismo que ocasionaba en su flor.

Las manos del pequeño se dirigieron a los blancos botones, desabrochando uno por uno lentamente, temblaban ligeramente. Pero lo iba a hacer, no quería que el otro se aburriera de su inexperiencia. Al llegar al último, se sentó, haciendo que el otro también se sentara. Le quito por completo la camisa, miro minuciosamente el trabajado cuerpo de su compañero, miro su cara y después escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Nezumi.

Nezumi abrazo a su Majestad, lo correspondieron inmediatamente.- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto lentamente.

-Es que… te molestaras si te lo digo.- respondió sin moverse de su lugar pero depositando un beso en el hombro del actor.

-No me molestare.- contesto sonriendo.

-Pa-pareces una chica con el cabello así… y me dio risa que tu cara no congeniaba del todo bien con tu cuerpo. –dijo temiendo la reacción del otro.

-Ya veo- sonrió victorioso.- entonces te hare ver lo contrario- dicho esto lo aventó de nuevo a la cama y beso con desesperación los labios de Shion, el albino no podía seguir el ritmo de tan pasional beso. Nezumi sin dejar de besar al albino desabrocho el pantalón. El otro suspiraba entre el beso. Se separaron debido a la falta del aire.- Si me disculpan los dulces labios de Majestad- los acaricio con su mano y sonrió.- es el turno de la serpiente, necesito ver como continua.

Bajo por el blanco vientre del otro, sacándole en el camino suspiros y gemidos avergonzados. Vio la marca roja "esta vez sí, esto es lo que quería ver." Pensó recordando lo ocurrido con Sho horas atrás. Se deshizo del pantalón de su presa, notando que estaban en condiciones iguales.

-¿Ti- tienes que quitármelo forzosamente?- pregunto asustado el peliblanco.

-Claro, también necesitare quitarte tu ropa interior.- dijo tocando por encima de la única prenda que quedaba en el blanco cuerpo la notoria excitación.

-Ahhh… Nezumi…- gemía sin poderlo evitar. Intentaba reprimirlo pero le era imposible. Lo volvieron a besar, pero la mano de Nezumi seguía masturbándolo por encima.- por- por lo me-menos ponte en una co-condición igual que la mí-mía. – balbuceo cuando se hubieron separado del beso.

-¿Eso es una orden? Pequeño pervertido- dijo divertido, sin detener su labor en ningún momento.

-No so- soy per-pervertido.- dijo haciendo un puchero- Ahhh… Ne-Nezumi- las caricias que le brindaba el pelinegro lo dejaban a su merced. "Se siente tan bien cuando me toca…" pensó.

-Amo que gimas mi nombre… -se quitó los pantalones, quedando también en ropa interior. La roja mirada del Uke se quedó mirando embobado el cuerpo recién descubierto. Una mano se fue mecánicamente al pecho del otro, repasando sus músculos, su torso hasta llegar a su vientre, su vista se dirigió al bulto del otro, su mano se quedó estática ahí.

Nezumi había detenido su labor, ese chico lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo. Ciertamente era único, nadie nunca por más que hiciera lo había paralizado así. Sus ojos se cegaron de amor y lujuria. Con rapidez se deshizo del negro bóxer de Shion, sacando de este un grito de sorpresa.

-Pero que marca tan linda.- dijo al descubrir por completo el cuerpo de su querido. La luz de la luna contrastaba perfectamente con la pálida piel de su amante. Miro aturdido la serpiente. Al volver de su trance miro a los ojos a Shion, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de amor.- Ahora viene lo mejor, Majestad.

Shion no pudo protestar, pues su voz fue acallada por sus gemidos al sentir el contacto de la fría mano en su hombría. Se olvidó de vergüenzas y se dejó llevar por el placer que le provocaba su seme, que le mordía al mismo tiempo sus botoncitos rosas. Sintió que el momento se avecinaba.

-Ne- Nezumi… ahhh… me voy a…- la voz del otro lo callo.

-Aun no.- Nezumi coloco sus platinos ojos en los rubíes del otro. Soltó la excitación casi forzosamente. – Esto dolerá un poco…- extendió su mano a la boca del doctor. Mostrándole tres dedos.- lámelos perfectamente.- ordeno con dulzura.

-¿Pa-para que…?- pregunto con nerviosismo, temiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Ya lo sabrás.- acerco más su mano. Shion no pudo protestar, cerró los ojos y tomo con delicadeza la mano del otro. Lamio perfectamente los dedos. "Pero que vista más perfecta tengo" pensó la rata al ver la sonrojada cara de su chico lamer sus dedos con los ojos cerrados. "No puedo esperar a verle disfrutar de los espasmos." Sonrió pervertido.

Al sacar su mano de la boquita de su flor lo beso de nuevo, intentando distraerlo. Su mano se acercó lentamente a la virgen entrada, y con suavidad, fue metiendo un dedo, pequeñas lágrimas eran reprimidas por Shion, gemidos salían de su boca, retumbando en la del otro. El primer dedo lo penetro, se movió en círculos, desapareció el dolor en el albino. Un segundo dedo se aventuró, el dolor volvió, cuando entro por completo los dos dedos se movieron en círculos y después simularon tijeras. Un tercer dedo apareció, dolió, el doctor se aferraba a las mantas, movía su cuerpo ante la incómoda intrusión de esos tres dedos.

Paso otro tiempo, sus bocas se separaron. – Shion… ¿estás listo?- le pregunto el actor.

-¿Li-listo para qué?- pregunto alterado, pensó que eso era todo. - ¿No habías acabado ya?- mostro una mirada de sorpresa, sus manos aprisionaron más fuerte las sabanas.

-No, eso solo era para preparar lo siguiente.- se quitó el bóxer, mostrando su excitado miembro. –Dolerá, pero solo al principio. Veras que después estarás pidiendo más. – bufo divertido.

-Tengo miedo…- respondió nervioso.

-Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso.- acaricio la mejilla del otro. Su otra mano se movió sigilosamente hacia su propio miembro, lo tomo, estaba tan excitado que tuvo que reprimir su gemido. –Te amo, mucho Shion.- ante la declaración el Shion soltó unas lágrimas, Nezumi beso los labios primero con ternura, para luego alternar la pasión. Espero con eso distraer al albino, y con cuidado fue introduciendo su hombría en Shion.

-Aahhh…- al sentir la intrusión se alejó del beso.- Nezumi… aahhh… du-duele.- lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo- beso los cerrados parpados del otro.- ya casi entra todo.- empujo por última vez. Estaba hundido en la felicidad, por fin era uno con Shion, lo había deseado tanto… rio frenéticamente besando el pecho desnudo de su Majestad. Ahora solo debía esperar a que el pequeño se acostumbrara.

-Ahh…- "esto es tan extraño…" pensó eso para luego sonreír y entreabrir los ojos. Mirando con candidez los ojos del otro. – Estoy feliz… de que seas el primero. Esperar valió la pena…- acaricio los negros cabellos del ratón.

-Di-dime que seré el único en poseerte.- exclamo Nezumi.- prométeme que no dejaras que nadie más te toque como yo lo hago. Prométeme que yo seré el único en ver por completo tu roja serpiente.- miro casi con clemencia- sé que soy egoísta. Pero ahora que te tengo…- comenzó a moverse lentamente en Shion.- Ahhh…- gimieron ambos al unísono. La cálida estrechez del albino que envolvía el miembro del pelinegro era deliciosa.- no te quiero compartir con nadie…- beso con frenesí los labios de Shion, moviendo sus caderas más rápidamente. "Así que… así se siente hacerlo con quien amas… ¿eh?" se separaron.

-Lo- lo prometo… ahh… Nezumi…- se abrazó al aludido, clavando sus dedos en la espalda del chico de orbes grises.

-Shion… ahh- miro con reparo la cara del chico que estaba debajo de él. Los ojos entrecerrados, los labios abiertos pronunciando su nombre debido al placer que le brindaba, y las mejillas sonrojadas solo provocaron que el vaivén de Nezumi aumentara. El calor de la habitación gobernaba por sobre el frio de la noche.

Las estocadas fueron más desesperadas, ya Shion no sentía ningún dolor, solo un inmenso placer. Las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, pero al tocar cierto punto un grito cargado de pasión resonó en el cuarto. Eso volvió loco de placer a Shion, su respiración era más agitada. "Así que ahí estas…" caviló con una sonrisa Nezumi.

Las caderas de ambos se meneaban salvajemente. Y otro grito se escuchó, Nezumi había vuelto a tocar ese punto. Embestía de forma irracional, los dos estaban en la cúspide de la pasión. Los gritos de Shion eran cada vez más prolongados, los suaves gemidos de Nezumi subían de tono.

Para proveerle de más pasión el pelinegro tomo el miembro palpitante y falto de atención de Shion y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas. Ahora sí, el albino ya no pensaba racionalmente. Clavo con más rudeza sus uñas a la espalda del actor, haciendo que este ahogara un grito.

Ambos estaban inmersos en el otro, todo pensamiento razonado abandono el cuerpo de ambos. No les importo si alguien escuchaba sus gritos.

Un grito aún más agudo y prolongado que todos los anteriores salió de la boca del albino quien se corrió en el vientre de Nezumi. Paso una milésima de segundo y otro grito se escuchó.

Ambos se recostaron exhaustos en la cama, sonriendo.

-Te amo, Nezumi.- dijo el doctor tomando con fuerza la mano del pelinegro y mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Shion.- el actor lo miro de la misma manera y apretó con más poderío la mano de su majestad.

Y ambos, flor y ratón, se dejaron atrapar por Morfeo.

_°Bien, este es mi primer Lemon, hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Perdonen que no sea tan bueno, ya mejorare con el tiempo (Espero…). ¿Les ha gustado o no? Ojala que sea por lo menos aceptable. Me mate viendo videos para poder escribirlo xD Fue un poco traumante. Pero deseo que por lo menos tenga frutos. _

_Ya el lunes entro al colegio D: Entro a las siete de la mañana y salgo a las cuatro de la tarde, así que quizá no pueda actualizar tan seguido, pero hare mis mayores esfuerzos para publicar un capitulo cada tres días, como es que acostumbro hacer. La mayoría publica un capitulo cada semana, y como yo lloro cuando ocurre eso, no quiero hacer lo mismo xD Lol _

_Muchísimas gracias a n26dlc que se suscribió a la historia, y también mil gracias a Yui-nyann que la agrego a favoritos. Me han hecho muy, muy feliz. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, y a que fue el primero en suscribirse a mi historia. _

_Gracias por todo. Besitos°_


	13. ¡No entres a la habitación pequeño!

Abrió lentamente los ojos, deleitándose con la hermosa vista del chico que estaba abrazándole. El inquebrantable frio matinal se colaba por el ventanal que llevaba toda la noche abierto. A regañadientes se levantó de la cama, y cubrió con las blancas sabanas de esta, al chico que acababa de corromper hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. La nieve seguía tirada en el suelo, sonrió ante esto y corrió la ventana cerrándola.

Observo la ropa que estaba tirada por todas partes, pista viviente de lo que ocurrió en aquella alcoba. Su vista se escurrió hacia la blanca y cándida persona aun durmiendo en la cama, esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ternura. Shion estaba abrazando una almohada, intentando sustituir al pelinegro. "Dormirá un buen tiempo. Fue su primera vez…" Nezumi sonrió con este pensamiento. El albino se había entregado por completo a él.

Era suyo y de nadie más, no permitiría que otra persona lo besase de la forma en que él lo hacía, no dejaría que nadie lo mirase, no se resignaría con que otra persona lo tocara, ni que lo abrazaran, ni amaran, ni miraran, ni sintieran, ni protegieran… en fin. El albino era suyo y solo suyo.

Levanto la ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Después de una larga ducha salió sacándose el cabello, se había puesto la misma ropa con la que llego.

-¿Nezumi…?- el albino, con su aterciopelada voz, hizo que el pelinegro dirigiera la mirada a la cama. Se arrepintió de eso. Shion se veía extremadamente tierno y sexy, sin ropa, la blanca manta le cubría del vientre hacia abajo, sus manos rascando sus ojos, y su piel de un mate casi transparente le daban ganas de tomarlo en ese instante. - ¿Qué haces aquí…?- pregunto viendo que el ratón no contestaba.

- Majestad, ¿tan rápido lo ha olvidado? – le respondió Nezumi con su habitual voz sarcástica.

-No…- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al instante, rememorando lo que había ocurrido hacía poco tiempo.

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas, Einstein? – rio fuertemente.

-No lo sé… me duele las espalda baja…- le miro suplicante a los ojos.

-Obvio, fue tu primera vez. – respondió la rata, mirando el tierno puchero que le ofrecía la flor.

-Nezumi… ¿ya lo habías hecho antes?- antes esta pregunta, la sonrisa burlona se esfumo del rostro del más alto.

-Deja de abrumarme con eso…- miro otra parte y se sentó en un mullido sillón de la alcoba.

-Nezumi- el albino busco la mirada del otro, tardo en encontrarla, pero se dejó ver. – Eres gay.- empezó a reír frenético ante eso.

-No soy gay. Lo he hecho con mujeres.- observo aturdido al chico de ojos rubíes que casi se caía de la cama de la risa.-Tu eres el gay.

-Supongo. La verdad nunca he intentado nada con una chica… quizá si lo intento…- coloco un dedo en su barbilla y cavilo un buen rato. – Bueno, eso ya lo veré después. Puede que lo hayas hecho con mujeres, pero también con hombres.- su risa volvió.

-Con que con esas estamos, ¿eh?- se lanzó con agilidad a la cama y se principió a hacerle cosquillas al más pequeño- ¿te sigo pareciendo gay?- dirigió sus manos al vientre del otro, estando por detrás de él.

-Hahaha, s-si… hahaha- forcejeaba contra su atacante para librarse de las cosquillas.

-Pero que rebelde es mi dulce majestad.- lamio el lóbulo derecho del albino, sacando de este un ahogado gemido. - ¿Intentaras probarlo con una mujer?- mordió con un poco de fuerza la oreja, una oleada de celos llegaron cundo hubo dicho eso.

-No.- ante la clara respuesta las cosquillas pararon. Shion se volteo sobre si y abrazo con fuerza al pelinegro. – Nunca te traicionaría…- beso con delicadeza los labios de Nezumi.

Ante eso Nezumi se sorprendió, no se esperaba eso de Shion. Cerró los ojos, coloco sus manos en la nuca del otro y correspondió el beso.

-Papi…- el pequeño se acercó temeroso a la mesa, donde su "padre" desayunaba con completa calma.

-¿Si hijo?- pregunto despreocupado, pero al ver tan raro al pequeño su sonrisa se borró- ¿ocurrió algo?- se aproximó al niño y lo cargo, depositando un beso en la cabecita del niño.

-Es que… en la noche me levante por agua, y bueno… escuche unos gritos en el cuarto de Onii-chan… me asuste y fui a mi cuarto…- miro a Rikiga con los ojos llorosos- siempre se levanta temprano, pero no se ha despertado, ¿Qué tal que algo malo le paso? Sera mi culpa… lo siento- escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor y lloro desconsoladamente. Rikiga empezó a preocuparse, ¿y si vinieron por el los que la otra vez intentaron matarlo? No quería asustar al pequeño, así que solo lo abrazo.

Inukashi bajo cansinamente las escaleras, unos gimoteos la habían despertado de un magnifico sueño, pero se las cobraría caro al causante de eso. Se tallo los ojos y camino a la cocina, el lugar de donde provenían los lloriqueos.

Se arrepintió de haber pensado en hacer pagar tan cruelmente al que lloraba, solo era el pequeño niño a quien salvo Shion. Observo con ternura la escena del padre consolando al niño, un dolor se hizo presente poco después en el pecho de la chica, ¿Qué se sentiría tener una familia así? Ella amaba a sus perros, no se quejaba, era muy feliz con ellos, solo tenía un problema, no se podían hablar…

-Oh, Inukashi- dijo Rikiga sacando de sus cavilaciones a la castaña- ¿te hemos despertado?

La chica titubeo un poco- N-no ¡para nada!- rio torpemente.

-Me alegro.- de pronto su rostro se tornó más serio- Oye… ¿podrías prepararle el desayuno al pequeño? Tengo que ir a revisar algo.

La morena estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando la mirada del mayor la paralizo, jamás lo vio con esa expresión. Asintió.

Rikiga camino impaciente a la habitación del albino, nada malo podía haberle pasado, si alguien extraño hubiese entrado las alarmas habrían sonado. Pero, ¿y si con la tecnología que ahora se contaba lograron desactivar las alarmas?

Se paró temeroso frente a la puerta, él era un cobarde de primera. Pero estaba vez no lo seria, quería demasiado a Shion como para mostrarse miedoso.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta, y en ese momento cursaron por su mente recuerdos de Karan, ¿Cuándo volvería? Se había ido de vacaciones a No.4 hacia una par de semanas. ¡Cuánto habían insistido el peliblanco y el para que la mujer se tomara un descanso! Y ahora, eso le parecía tan lejano.

Cerró los ojos, esperando hallarse con lo peor, y entro a la habitación. Silencio. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontró con su "inocente" hijo Shion y Nezumi en una escena algo comprometedora, se le hacía imposible a Rikiga que Shion fuese capaz de besar a alguien con tal pasión, que ni cuenta se habían dado del intruso. Su mirada paseo por el cuarto, observo la ropa tirada de Shion, luego su vista volvió a la cama, ¡pero si el albino estaba desnudo! Fue ahí cuando reunió las piezas.

-"Gritos provenientes de este cuarto en la noche. Ropa tirada en el suelo. Shion desnudo besándose con el pelinegro. ¡Bingo!"- pensó el mayor. Con cautela salió de los aposentos en los que se encontraba, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. – "Me alegra que el pequeño por fin tenga algo de paz. Por lo menos conyugalmente…" y con una sonrisa cómplice bajo de nuevo.

Lo miraron con expectativa desde la mesa de la cocina, él se sentó, y volvió su mirada al periódico, lleno de satisfacción en la mirada, se dispuso a leer.

-¿To-todo bien papi…?- se atrevió por fin a preguntar el pequeño niño, proyectando su mirada llorosa a los ojos de Rikiga. Inukashi solo miro la escena, algo preocupada.

-Todo bien hijo- le sonrió abiertamente.- créeme que tu hermano está muuuuy bien. – rio.

-¡Iré a verlo!- dijo alegremente el niño, saltando de la mesa y corriendo por las escaleras. La cara de Rikiga palideció y fue rápido hacia el niño. No quería traumarlo. Pero fue muy tarde, cuando hubo terminado de subir los escalones, el pequeño entro a la habitación. - ¿Onii-chan?- cuando el castaño dijo eso, el mundo de Rikiga se fue abajo. - ¿Por qué te estás denudo?- el hombre bajo la vista y entro al cuarto, sin atreverse a mirar a los chicos. Inukashi había ido tras ellos, y se pasmo ante la vista.- ¿Por qué te están cargando como princesa?- rio el niño, Nezumi y Shion se quedaron mudos. Rikiga tomo al niño en brazos, agarro a la morocha, y aun con la vista abajo (que nuca levanto…) salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio en la habitación, después la flor y el ratón se miró a los ojos, y estallaron a carcajadas.

-Parece que han malentendido todo- dijo Shion, mirando con ternura al pelinegro.

-No del todo… lo que creyeron que hacíamos paso en la noche – respondió divertido Nezumi, caminando hacia el baño con Shion en brazos. – y que tenga que cargarte es culpa también de eso. No puedes mover ni un musculo.- rio el de orbes grises, depositando con cuidado al albino en la tina llena de agua caliente.

-Fue tu culpa…- balbuceo el chico de mirada roja, tornándose rojo como tomate.

-No parecías culparme cuando pedias mas.- se burló el más alto.

-Yo- yo ja-jamás dije eso… - escondió su cara en el agua.

-Pero lo pensaste.- acaricio los cabellos blancos como las nubes del chico.- me voy para que su majestad pueda bañarse en paz.- coloco una mano en su pecho e hizo una reverencia.- llámeme cuando termine, pues no creo que logre levantarse con facilidad, y su padre me mataría si destrozo su bella cara.

-Eres tan gracioso-respondió el doctor sarcástico.

-¡Oh! Por cierto majestad.- se paró en el umbral de la puerta y se apoyó en él, mirando arrogante al chico en la bañera. Cruzaron miradas, y sin dejar de ver los ojos del otro repuso: Su serpiente roja es maravillosa. Me ha gustado sobre todo cuando cruza por sus muslos, y también cuando cruza su virilidad, ¡tanto me encanto que le bese muchas beses! Espero volver a verla pronto.- sin titubeos ni inhibiciones lo dijo, poniendo al más bajo incomodo, avergonzado y confundido. Volvió a esconder su rostro en el agua. Nezumi sonrió satisfecho, y salió del baño.

El ambiente estaba tenso a la hora de la comida. Shion había obligado a Nezumi a quedarse, no quería pasar el bochorno él solo. Nadie había hablado, y el más pequeño de la casa se fue con un amigo suyo, así que era mucho peor.

El teléfono repico, el albino se levantó a contestarlo. La mirada del chico después de unos segundos de escuchar por el teléfono, se tornó llena de terror, logrando capturar las miradas preocupadas y confundidas de todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

Colgó la llamada poco después de tomarla, no había hablado, solo escuchado. Se acercó un poco a la mesa.

-Tenemos que empezar a movernos.- hablo Shion por fin.- no nos queda demasiado tiempo de paz.

Todos le miraron preocupados.

* * *

° ¡Lamento muchísimo haberme ausentado tanto tiempo! Mil disculpas, pero de verdad no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración. El capítulo fue muy corto, y el momento de tensión empieza a surgir. No puedo prometer nada, pero intentare no tardar mucho con el siguiente episodio….

Muchas gracias a los que se han suscrito y han añadido a favoritos mi modesta historia, ¡gracias!

Este capítulo va dedicado a ellos, y a la dulce hinata uzumaki  que ha sido la primera en comentarme, ¡fue hermoso ver tu review! Me lleno de emoción, alegría, e inspiración.

Besitos a todos. °


	14. Triste mirar

Nadie hablaba, el aire estaba tenso. Shion coloco el celular en la mesilla, se sentó en la mesa, y comenzó a comer con completa parsimonia. Todos los demás estaban ensimismados en sus cavilaciones.

-Shi-shion…-rompió por fin el silencio Inukashi.- ¿a qué te refieres…?- sus ojos miraban fijos el masticar del albino, esperando respuesta.

-Están por atacarnos- contesto untando mantequilla en su panecillo- Tenemos que idear un plan- respondió mientras se zampaba un pedazo del pastelito.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo comiéndote ese pan?- pregunto exasperado Nezumi levantando un poco la voz. Algunas veces ese albino lo desquiciaba.

-Hay un dicho que dice: Si tiene solución, no tienes que preocuparte. Y si no la tiene, igual no debes preocuparte.- entrecerró los ojos y lamio su labio inferior- es una frase anónima.

-¿Acaso no valoras tu vida, pequeño insensato?- se levantó de su silla y golpeo la mesa recargándose en ella, esta vez el chico de verdad lo había molestado.- ¡No estamos en condiciones para tantas tonterías!- mientras gritaba eso, Rikiga aprovecho para escurrirse de la mesa y llamar por teléfono, tenía que movilizarse.

-Estoy demasiado feliz como para preocuparme hoy- se ruborizo al decir eso y escondió la mirada en su trozo de pan a medio terminar. La morena tenía la cara de un completo rojo recordando lo que vio en la habitación. Se fue sacando humos por las orejas de la sala.

-Shion.- la voz de Nezumi sonó menos desesperada, se pasó una mano por la cara. El peliblanco miraba casi hipnotizado el bocadillo.- Esto es serio.

-Lo se.- levanto un poco la vista, mirando los ojos grises con los suyos rojos, busco valor, no lo encontró y volvió la mirada a la mesa- Pero… me has hacho muy fe-feliz… - balbuceo con un hilo de voz.

Ese fue el colmo para el pelinegro, ¿es que acaso Shion era un idiota? Si, lo era. Se acercó a él, lo miro fríamente, tomando con rudeza la cara del albino para que lo mirase a la cara.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para el amor, tonto niño! Esto es aún peor que lo que ocurrió hace tiempo, ¡nos siguen el rastro a nosotros! ¿Quieres que le ocurra algo a tu madre, a Rikiga, a Inukashi, al pequeño Kandid? Me imagino que no. ¡Pues ya deja de comportarte como niñita ilusionada! ¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas! Eres aún más inmaduro de lo que eras antes- el chico escupía las furiosas palabras sin pudor, clavándole los dedos a la barbilla del más bajo, causándole daño- ¡Debí dejarte podrir en el bloque Oeste, o en la correccional!- Sus ojos demostraban una ira irracional- ¡Me tienes harto! Lo que paso ayer no volverá a pasar. Odio a este Shion, que es aún más meloso que el otro.- callo al ver que el chico de rojo mirar parecía querer decir algo.

-Pe-pero ayer dijiste que me…- lo callaron abruptamente.

-Escucha bien- lo miro con desdén, ese niño ya le tenía harto, así que con ese buen escarmiento trabajaría un poco más, sabía que se estaba pasando, Nezumi quería mucho a ese albino, y le dolió gritarle de esa forma, pero ya no había marcha atrás- Yo jamás podría amar a alguien tan inferior a mí. – dicho esto soltó con fuerza desmedida la quijada del pequeño y se fue a buscar a Inukashi para hablar e intentar planear algo. "En alguna ocasión Shion me había dicho que no se rendiría hasta llegar a mí, y eso lo hizo moverse mucho, supongo que lo mismo pasara ahora." Pensó Nezumi, que volteo con tristeza hacia el comedor, viendo caer las lágrimas del otro "El dolor lo hará fuerte, tiene que aprenderlo." Y subió las escaleras.

Corrió afuera, su cuarto le recordaba muchas cosas, las lágrimas salían a torrentes, ¿Por qué ese chico le causaba tantos problemas? Subió a su coche, pensó en ir a su 'refugio' allá en el bloque oeste, pero después recapacito de que podría ser peligroso y mejor se enfilo a su trabajo, ahí podía que hubiese alguna información de los que trabajaron en esa planta antes de que fuese destruida.

-Inukashi- su voz ya estaba mejor, sonaba como siempre, seca, cortante y varonil- no tenemos demasiada información de quien pueda ser la persona que nos persigue. Debemos buscar información de todos los allegados a los causantes de todo lo anterior. Las personas que fallecieron en el incidente, las que no, y fotos, quizá puede reconocer al tipo ese que nos encontramos Shion- ese nombre le resulto amargo en sus labios-y yo…- sostenía su mirada arrogante.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- bufo la morocha- no es muy fácil. Creo que es el trabajo indicado para Shion. Debería ir al hospital, tal vez pueda conseguir algún tipo de información.- volteo los ojos hacia el monitor frente a ella.- ¿¡Donde está el anciano!?- grito mientras movía rítmicamente los dedos en el teclado.

Como por arte de magia, el mencionado entro por la puerta hacia el estudio donde se encontraban los dos.

-He llamado a algunos contactos, en breve me harán llegar una lista de las personas que perecieron en el 'incidente'- miro con superioridad a los presentes. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Shion?

-Ni idea.- soltó secamente el pelinegro. El mayor volteo a ver a la chica, esperando de esta una respuesta.

-Ni me mires a mi viejo.- contesto sin siquiera apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Bien, lo buscare allá abajo.- se dirigió a la puerta.

-No creo que lo encuentres.- la infantil voz se estrelló sonora en los oídos de los tres mayores, quienes no se habían inmutado de su presencia.- lo vi corriendo a su auto, ahora ya no está.- dijo con una tierna voz, señalando con su pequeño brazo la ventana.

-Oh, ya veo.- respondió nervioso el mayor- vamos, te llevare con el vecino a que juegues.- tomo al niño de la mano y lo saco rápido del cuarto.

Llego la noche, el auto rojo de Shion se estaciono. Bajo cargado de sientas de hojas que apenas podía sostener. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos, menos Kandid, sentados en la sala, analizando documentos. Se callaron ante su presencia. Los tenía algo preocupados, no contesto el móvil en todo el día. Los papeles cubrían su cara, camino hacia su cuarto sin decir nada.

-¡Espera!- musito Inukashi- ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Información.- contesto secamente.- La iré a analizar a mi cuarto, agradecería que no me molestaran, es algo compleja.

-Vale.- contesto la chica. El albino continúo con sus pasos y se perdió en las escaleras.

La mañana llego, todos habían dormido demasiado poco, bajaron somnolientos de sus habitaciones, debían continuar, pero antes por lo menos se merecían un desayuno decente.

Inukashi fue la primera en bajar, acomodo sus platos y empezó a comer, luego fue Rikiga, le dirigió una media sonrisa a la chica y se sentó a su lado, claro, cuando hubo ido por su comida. El tercero, fue Nezumi, quien parecía completamente despierto, ya estaba vestido y bañado, se veía contento.

Los tres estaban en la mesa, charlaron de cosas triviales, poco después llego Shion. Vestido aun con lo mismo del otro día, sin saludar ni voltear a ver a nadie, fue a la cocina, se preparó un café, y se sentó en la mesa. Todos lo observaban curiosos, menos Nezumi, quien parecía restarle importancia.

-Buen día- saludo cantarín Rikiga.

-Buenos días.- ese saludo hizo que todos, hasta el ratón, voltearan a verlo, la voz del chico había sonado rasposa, sin la alegría que tanto la distinguía. Se asustaron, los ojos del chico estaban sin vida, no poseían brillo alguno. Sus mejillas, generalmente tornadas de un rojo carmín, estaban pálidas, salvo por la marca roja. Su rostro desencajaba con el verdadero Shion, pero, bueno, había trabajado demasiado. Ante tanta atención el chico de rojo mirar paso la vista por los presentes, que rápidamente volvieron sus caras a su comida. – He encontrado información importante.- dijo, aun con una voz rocosa, el albino.- Viendo fotos de los trabajadores, me he encontrado con el hombre que causo la explosión en el bloque oeste.- todos lo miraron alegres y curiosos.- Su nombre es Inoue Yanagisawa. Treinta y tres años. Sexo masculino. Soltero. Profesión: Biólogo. Aparentemente fue uno de los investigadores del virus en las abejas. Fue un gran allegado del director de la organización. En este momento está desempleado, y nadie sabe dónde reside. - su voz salió robótica, miraba un punto fijo, sin echar un vistazo a nadie.

-¡Excelente, Shion!- celebro Rikiga-

-No entiendo de que nos puede servir esa información si no sabemos cuáles son sus planes y quien lo mando.- argumento de forma grotesca el de orbes grises.

-Claro que si sirve- dijo la castaña- Quizá Rikiga pueda investigar algo. – volteo a verlo.

-Claro, tengo contactos hasta debajo de las rocas- su pecho se inflo con orgullo.

Nezumi rodo la mirada, topándose con la inexpresiva de Shion, que tomaba café.

-Entonces me pondré en marcha.- contesto emocionado el hombre.- estaré en mi alcoba haciendo llamadas.- subió las escaleras.

-Inukashi.- especulo el albino.- necesito que consigas algunos perros, o que traigas a los tuyos. Los necesitaremos. Sospecho que Inoue está escondido en un barrio bajo. Los perros serán perfectos para esto. – miraba a la chica, pero su mirar no tenía brillo, algo que hizo erizar a la chica.

-E-entendido. Mandare traer a mi familia de No.5- balbuceo Inukashi, levantándose de la mesa y caminando al teléfono de la sala.

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer, majestad?- dijo con burla la rata. Jugueteando con una fresa en su plato, lanzándola de un lado hacia otro con su tenedor.

-Préstame a Cravat.- respondió mirando su brazalete electrónico.- quiero investigar alguna zona, para no perder tiempo.- no levanto la vista de donde la tenía puesta. Sus dedos cambiaban imágenes, deteniéndose en una, estaba él y Safu tomando helados. Su única y mejor amiga… desearía estar con ella, y contarle todas sus penas, pero no podía, ella no estaba, se había ido, se esfumo. Pero el adquiría la esperanza de que algún día la volvería a ver.

-Ya veo.- Saco al roedor de entre su tela de superfibra.- Ten cuidado con el.- se lo tendió en la mano, estaba fría, casi helada.

El albino aparto su mano rápidamente y masajeo con cariño la cabecita de roedor, sin cambiar su vista, seguía nublada.

Tomo un gran sorbo, acabando con el café y se paró de la mesa.- Voy a bañarme- aviso- y después iré con Cravat al este de la ciudad.- se volteo, sosteniendo al ratoncito en su mano izquierda.- Puedes tomar el resto del día libre, o hasta que te den aviso.- sin dejar siquiera contestar a Nezumi, se marchó.

-Creo que está enojado.- dijo divertido Nezumi, comiéndose de una sola la fresa.- bueno, no quiero estar aquí como parasito.- se levantó de la mesa.- Deje mi maleta en el bloque oeste.- esbozo una sonrisa.- Quizá encuentre alguna información ahí.- se enfundo aún más en la tela, camino a la puerta y la abrió.

El frio viento choco contra su rostro, nevaba.


End file.
